Painfully Human
by Squeemister
Summary: Mysterious deaths send Sam and Dean on a path of a deadly truth. Limp!Sam and Hurt!Dean in later chapters. Bits O'protective!Dean also. Bits O' Emo!Sam too.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the tavern was due to a broken air conditioner. Nevertheless, people were still enjoying the night by filling their bodies with the power of alcohol. Some were drowning their pain, others partying with friends, and some just regulars out for the night. A well built man in his early thirties sat at the bar, drinking his third Corona, without the lime this time. The bartender walked up and leaned on her elbows on the counter top in front of the man. Raven hair just dragged on the counter as she initiated conversation with him.

His name wasn't important. Neither was hers when he saw those bewitching green eyes. He thought nothing of it when he felt the soft heat escape on the skin of his wrist from her fingers. The poison she whispered in his ear was more than enough to make anyone forget of reason. When she stepped back, pushed another Corona to him, she smiled sweetly.

"I'm off in five."

"I can finish this beer in five," he smiled. She chuckled and walked down to the end of the bar, wiping down the counter and collecting empty bottles. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off her and he didn't really want to. No one noticed, or suspected anything odd when he left with her. Anyone who would notice was either slumped over his or her seats or in heated talks. If anyone happened to watch the raven-haired bartender and her healthy counterpart, cross the lot to the inn, they'd think; just another night, another drunk one night stand. But what they wouldn't have known, as the two walked into a room, was that she'd disappear by morning. As she closed the door and The Eagles sang Witchy Woman on the Ol' jukebox, they'd never know that he'd be dead by morning.

"Sam. SAM! Wake up sleepin' beauty!" Dean's voice sliced through Sam's bumpy sleep as he shot up, almost whacking his head on the roof of the Impala. Dean's chuckling annoyed Sam and it showed.

"Aww, c'mon Sammy," Dean tilted his head to look at him, "You told me to wake you when we got there." Dean looked back towards the road humming along to Metallica's Sandman, slightly air drumming on the wheel. Sam's look faded slightly as he looked for the nearest road sign. They couldn't be there so soon. He wanted to be sure they were almost there; it'd be like Dean to just push his buttons. Seeing no signs Sam sighed.

"Where are we Dean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Dean was in a real "joking" mood or how Sam liked to think of it "Smart ass mood". Sam thought for a second and then retaliated.

"Yeah, that means you're the dunce right?" he said completely serious. Dean looked at him and gave one of his "well aren't you prissy this morning" looks. Looking back at the road, he turned right.

"We're almost at the little town of Waterford." Sam's face was confused.

"Wait, Waterford? I thought we were going to check out that poltergeist in Dallas?" _What the Hell is he playing at now?_ Sam thought.

"Jo called Ellen, who then called me, saying that she was going to take over that poltergeist cause she was in the area," Dean was surprisingly not pissed over this so Sam just listened to find out why, "Ellen told me about this little place called Waterford that has had some interesting deaths. Said it was worth checkin' out, so," here Dean looked at Sam and gave his signature smile, "we're checkin' it out."

"Wait, when did you talk to Ellen?" Dean chuckled.

"While you were off in candy land, mumbling about how the killer clown stole your laptop." Dean looked over at a now very uncomfortable Sam with a grin. He unmistakably heard a mumbled, "it was whacking me with it," and chuckled even more as he pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

The black Impala rolled into a dirt parking lot, throwing up dust behind it. Sam waited beside the car while Dean went inside the inn to book a room. As Sam was looking around he spotted a police car parked next to another at the far end of the lot. An ambulance was also present. There seemed to be no rush, if no one was rushing someone to a hospital, it couldn't be good news. Sam tried to walk a little closer to see exactly what was happening inconspicuously. He briefly saw a body bag being rolled out of a room and into the ambulance.

"Didn't anyone tell ya that curiosity killed the cat?" Sam jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face a weathered Sheriff.

"Uh, sorry I was just… on my way back to my room." Sam ended it real lame and he really wasn't doing anything wrong but he lied through his teeth anyway. _Well it's not really a lie; I'll get a room soon._

"Well, it don't matter. You best stay outta trouble in these parts boy, ya hear me?" Sam nodded, "I don't want none more bodies in the morgue."

Sam tilted his head slightly, "Uh. How many exactly?" _Oh Sam your such an idiot "how many?" oh C'mon._ The deputy got a little huffed so Sam quickly interjected with a "I'm sorry," Sam reached in his jacket and prayed that the Detective's ID Badge from their last case was still there. His fingertips touched plastic and he hoped it was the right one. Whipping it out, "…I'm Detective Rhys," the sheriff almost touched his nose to the badge to make sure but Sam pulled it back just incase it was the Biki Inspector one that Dean made him keep on his person at all times, just cause it was funny. Sam decided to continue like nothing was wrong. "I'm here with my partner investigating these deaths," He repeated his first question with a bit more emphasis, "How many does this one make?"

The sheriff pulled back and straightened up a bit. He then proceeded to cautiously look Sam up and down, "Seven. Seven dead inna month." _Seven? In one month?_ Sam crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Anything that connects the victims in any way?" Sam could tell the Sheriff was getting antsy and wanted to get to the point quickly before the man decided to look at that badge again. The Sheriff bounced on the balls of his feet slightly.

"Well, notin' really….other than the fact they weres men in optimum health." Here Sam noticed the Sheriff hesitate. Sam stood a little taller and came towards the man. _Intimidation. This guy knows something he's afraid to talk about. _The Sheriff started up again, "Well..they was _strange_." The Sheriff defiantly was having an inner dilemma with talking about this. But Sam pushed him.

"What do you mean, strange?" The Sheriff shifted his weight; he sort of went into a trance and looked back out at the ambulance.

"Well, ya see, they all died the same way. Drowned it seemed like," The man looked a little frightened now. "They died, because their lungs filled with water but they was a sleepin' in bed." Sam backed up slightly and tilted his head.

"Wait, they drowned even though they weren't by any water?" The Sheriff looked up, and stared at Sam as if he forgot he was there.

"Yes, well, there's somethin' to explain everythin', like some kind of…overdose…I'mma sure you need be on your way, Detective." Sam knew this was the point in which to take his leave so he thanked the Sheriff and turned. Sam started walking back and saw the Sheriff head the other way, towards the crime scene. He saw Dean come out of the office and wave to him. Sam pulled out that badge, Bikni Inspector was clearly written on it. "Oh maaaan, I'm gonna kill Dean." He walked up to Dean and gave him a nice wack on the head.

Dean, taking clearly by surprised, stood there dumbfounded, "Dude, what the hell man?" Sam just walked passed him with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"So these doofs drowned in their beds?" Sam looked up and nodded a yes at Dean. Dean kept rubbing the spot where Sam hit him and walking back and forth. Sam just shook his head and sighed.

"So, drowing…drowning," Dean scratched his head and had a look of puzzlement on his face, "Dude…what the hell drowns people? I mean…where does that get fun?" He sat back down on the edge of one of the beds, "And what the hell was up with the free hit?"

Sam looked up from surfing on his laptop at the table in the corner, "Uh..nothing." Sam smirked and shrugged.

"You are so PMSing aren't you." Sam ignored him and continued with his research. "Well it seems its not limited to that room," Dean jumped up and strode over to where Sam was sitting. He leaned down to read the page with Sam.

"Nope. But they all do have to do with this Inn," Sam scrolled down and went to a couple other pages he had up.

"Actually, I don't think it has anything to do with this Inn." When Sam didn't continue, Dean eyeballed his brother, "Care to fill me in, Nancy Drew?" Sam shot Dean a nasty little look as Dean just kept smirking.

"Well in the past years there have also been deaths but never as many as these or at least not in this short amount of time," Sam sat back in the chair.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "So, its annual. Something keeps coming back, getting a thrill of drowning a few dudes and then comes back the next year. Like a snowboarder?"

Sam shook his head with a what the fk face, "Yeah…like..a snowboarder…" He tried to keep from laughing at Dean's "What?" and continued, "Apparently, it hasn't been noticed till now, no deaths have ever happened in close proximity to buildings especially, _inside _one."

Dean straightened up, "So something's getting a little desperate." Sam turned his laptop around so Dean had a better look while standing up.

"Yeah, all the other deaths happened _in_ water. The Sirens are getting real desperate." Dean looked at the screen with a painted picture showing a maiden on a rock, calling out to a sailing ship's sailors. "You've got to be kidding me! Actual, Sirens? I mean seductresses, water elementals, water spirits…I mean they are **THE** Myth." Sam shut the laptop and stood up. "Sam you can't possibly think—" Sam pushed they're father's Journal into Dean's hands, opened to a page. Dean looked down, at a picture of a semi- woman that had talons as her nails and dark wings. Her figure was almost grotesque but next to it was another picture, apparently the same creature but as a whole woman.

"This is what explains it Dean. Water elementals or spirits can't come out of the water. Seductresses don't drown their victims," He tapped the journal, "Sirens. There's not many of them and I think that's why their desperate…mating."

Dean looked at Sam, "Dad never saw one. He put this in here because it was a theory, Sam," He looked down again,"…but I guess it's worth checking out."

Sam chuckled, "I am the smart one aren't I." Dean looked up at him, "yeah yeah…"

Dean looked down at the journal and up again at Sam with a face of disgust, "Mating…with that?" Dean shuddered a little and then went to the door, "C'mon, we gotta test the waters." He grinned. Sam followed him out to the Impala.

Dean opened his door and looked over the roof at Sam, "And maybe we'll get to inspect some bikini's while we're there, Caplin." Dean smirked and got in shutting the door. Sam clenched his jaw and got in, slamming the Impala door a bit harder than he ought to have.

The sunset turned the water to a shimmering oasis as the Impala's trunk slammed shut. Sam and Dean headed cautiously down toward the water's edge. They stopped a few feet from it. The water lapped against the outstretched dock. Dean took his cartridge; tapped it and reloaded his gun.

With a deep breath…he pushed Sam, "You first." Sam's feet were planted firmly on the ground so his upper body jerked slightly and then snapped back.

"Dude!" Sam yelled at him in annoyance.

"Wuss," Dean laughed and stepped forward with his gun aimed in front of him, "C'mon out Bitch Queens! Dean wants to play!" Sam shook his head and followed after him. Sam eyed the water as something caught his eye.

"Dean, uh…cover me," Sam walked past Dean and knelt down at the water's edge. "Sam," Dean warned, but it was too late, Sam stuck his hand in the water. Dean clenched.

Sam straightened back up and held a smokey grey feather.

"Huh," Dean took the feather, "Well either we hit the right spot or you made a fantastic find Erwin." Sam did a short chuckle.

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Oh, does this mean Miss Priss is gone for the day?"

Sam just shook his head and walked back to the Impala. Dean stood there and raised his hand with the feather, shaking it.

"Dude? Forget why we came here?" Sam turned back and looked at him, "Lets hunt 'em! We know they're here." Sam stuffed his hands in his hoodie, "Right, how did you plan on that one? Guns are pretty much useless, unless you shoot and run," Dean dropped his hands to his side in defeat and looked at his gun, "which was your idea," added Sam, defiantly. Dean shifted his weight. Looking around, he opened his mouth and then shut it again. Sam turned back to the Impala. Dean cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed and started after him. Sam was smiling as Dean reached the Impala and opened the driver side. Sam leaned on the top of the Impala, just, smiling.

Dean just looked at him. _The little_ _Smartass thinks he's so smart. But he is. Shut up._ _Dude, you just told yourself to shut up. _Dean huffed, "What are you waiting for? We gotta find a way to kill these," Dean stuttered with his thoughts which also paused his movements for a moment,"...killers." With that he got in and slammed the door. Still smiling Sam got in and lightly shut the passenger side. He looked at Dean.  
"Dude…stop smiling," When Sam didn't, "Really…it's creeping me out." Dean started the engine and they pulled away. Sam felt an urge to look back towards the dark water but when he did, there was nothing but waves lapping the water reeds. Sam's smile faded into a puzzled expression as he turned back, watching the road. Dean noticed but decided to ask about it later. Neither of them noticed a dark figure watching them from the surface of the water. And as quick as it appeared, it sank beneath the darkening waters, barely leaving a ripple in its movements.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had now set and the moon shined over the town as the Impala rolled along the road. But the moon wasn't the only light piercing the darkness. Dean slowed the Impala when he saw blaring police lights wildly racing down a road to the left. One glance at Sam and he steered the Impala down the road, following the racing police car. An ambulance raced passed them. They parked far enough behind the police car to keep inconspicuous and got out. A fire truck was parked outside a log cabin home. The house was on fire and surrounded by a handful of firefighters.

"Talk about bad memories," Sam turned to face his brother whose face reflected the light of the blaze. Dean didn't face Sam but continued to stare blankly at the house.

"It can't be the Demon, right?" Sam looked at the fire, waiting for Dean to answer him. Dean didn't so they both sat on the hood of the Impala in silence. The firefighters battled the fire until it was out. Sam and Dean watched as the house became smokey and charred instead of alight with flames.

"That didn't take long for them to put it out," Dean straightened up. Sam watched his brother walk towards the cop car. He then decided to follow suit. An officer was chatting franticly on the radio to his dispatcher.

"Oh God. No—alright I'm out," The police officer clicked off his radio as he saw Dean approach him. He looked upset but stood tall. The officer was a young and well built.

"Howdy, you shouldn't be around here. Lost?" He spoke to Dean politely but Dean heard his voice crack.

Dean cleared his throat, "No, actually," Dean whipped out a badge, "I'm Detective Jameston and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." The officer relaxed slightly.

He then scratched his head and leaned against his car, "Sure Detective, uh...but maybe some other time. I've had two losses tonight." His head turned towards the house and then down towards the ground.

Dean shifted, "Uh...I'm very sorry," the man nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, who—" "My Aunt and Uncle; my Uncle was the Sheriff of the town. I can't believe it…someone set fire to his house, my aunt…she burned. But…" The officer trailed off, tears welled in his eyes.

Dean looked at him and softly said, "What?" The officer looked at him.

"They took my Uncle to the hospital, he wasn't burned…he was drowning." Dean glanced sideways at Sam who shook his head and looked toward the house. The officer continued, "They just called me…they couldn't revive him or…anything. His lungs just filled with water from nowhere."

"I'm sorry," Dean hesitated to question the guy, "do they know why someone would start the fire?"

The officer shook his head, "No, they told me that someone just set the fire, they're thinking it has something to do with the other deaths. They're calling it a homicide," _Oh really. Huh. Wouldn't have thought of that._ Dean heard Sam shift beside him and interject.

"Thank you for your time officer," Sam pulled on Dean's arm. Dean walked away with him. The officer got into his car and started down the main road.

Sam whispered to Dean, "The guy that died was the person I talked to this morning." Dean stopped and stared at Sam defiantly, "Sam. You better not be thinking what I think your thinking cause it's not what you think." Dean took a deep breath.

Sam shook his head, "Wait…what? Dean that made no sense." Dean crossed his arms, "Oh yes it did. You think that because you talked to that guy this morning and had him tell you what was going on that you got him and his wife killed," Sam took a deep breath, "See I totally was thinking what you were thinking and its not true. Apparently this Siren is getting ticked off and going after people of…importance. Well, he was important for this town right? So then the Siren gets a little corpse count greedy and knocks out the wife too."

Sam started getting angry, "Dean, why are you talking about them like that? I mean two people just died and your talking about them as a "corpse count." They were someone's family Dean."

"You don't think I know about loosing family too, Sam. Wake up. This stuff happens and people are gonna die so you might as well get a backbone and suck it up so we can do our job." With that Dean turned and got in the Impala, leaving a stunned Sam to force his feet to move and do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean slammed their room's door shut. Sam jerked up and realized he had fallen asleep at the computer. He looked at the clock, almost 7:30 am. Sam didn't sleep well because of the fight and he was betting Dean hadn't either. Dean threw his dark blue jacket on the bed and sat down, rummaging through a bag from the store around the corner. Sam, in silence, read a few police reports they managed to get by playing their detective routine. _The fact that the woman at the desk gave Dean her phone number had nothing to do with it._ Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother who sat with his back leaning on the headboard now with M&Ms.

Sam turned," Dean…I—"

Dean jerked his head up, "I know," and threw Sam a bag. Sam caught it and smiled at Dean's apology. He pulled out a few gummy worms and searched for the biggest Swedish fish.

"So, wefgotterpralem," Dean raised an eyebrow and walked over to Sam.

"Ya know Sammy, I just totally understood what you said." With that he patted Sam's back almost causing the sweets-stuffed mouth to loose its contents. Sam looked up at him, almost coughing, and then pushed him playfully.

Dean chuckled "Woah, remind me not to mess with you when you're sugar drunk." Dean straightened and got serious, "Ok, so what's the problem?"

Sam swallowed the sweet/sour candy, "Well…I have no idea how to get rid of the Sirens. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing on that part of the subject." Dean sat down at the table across from Sam.

"Oh, fantastic. This lightens my day up wonderfully," Dean popped open a can of beer and took a swig, "Well, we can figure that out later. First, we gotta find out WHO is the little minion and keep her from playing house from hell."

Sam shut his computer, "Well, that's true. We need to find the last female he encountered, alive." Dean looked at him, "Well, we know the wife, but she was toasted so that counts her out." Dean saw Sam clench his jaw and look away. Dean licked his lip and shifted, "The wife couldn't have been a suspect because she…passed also," Sam returned his gaze to Dean, "So, that makes who? File say anything?"

Sam picked up a file and flipped it to a certain page, "Uh, nothing except they did say he went to the bar to break up a fight after getting his car's oil changed. Other than that it doesn't list…wait…we have a name of the person at the mechanics." Dean took the file from Sam and read it, "Greyson," He looked up and shrugged, "That's it. Police are thorough aren't they," He said with a sarcastic smile.

"Dean, everyone knows everyone around here. I'm sure that if we spoke the name 'Greyson' everyone would give us a memoir of the life of..." Sam took the file and returned it to the others.

Dean shrugged, "Alright Watson lets go check out what this dude knows." He got up and grabbed his coat.

"I'm not Watson, I do all the work. You're Watson, I'm Sherlock," Sam said as he got up following suit.  
Dean turned, "Oh Dude, I know. I meant the girl in HP." With that he patted Sam on the shoulder and strode outside. Sam followed, muttering.


	5. Chapter 5

The Impala pulled up in a small parking lot. Rusted out cars, tires, cars, frames, more cars, were surrounding a couple of empty spots. The Impala parked, taking up precious room. They boys got out and passed a tow-truck that had seen better days.

"Dude, if someone screws with my car…" Dean looked back at his baby with concern.

Sam pulled him along, "C'mon, she'll be fine." They walked up to a large building that hadn't seen a paint job in quite a while. Paint chips and even parts of the siding were peeling away from the building.

"I hope this thing doesn't fall down on us," Dean looked at Sam, "That would be a way to start the day…paint chips and splitters up my $$." He followed Sam in through a creaky door. The walkway was very narrow; Sam went first, followed by Dean trying not to go so fast and stepping on Sam's feet. "Dude, hurry up," When Sam paused, Dean got agitated, "C'mon."

Sam's attention was brought to pictures that lined the walls back to when the shop first opened. Black and whites, all the way up to the next shop owner's children's papers and grades.

Dean pushed him forward, "Alright, we've seen they're proud their children became mechanics instead of Princeton graduates, move."

Sam dug his feet into the ground, "Dean, stop pushing me. You're like a child!"

Dean pushed him harder, "Oh? Who's the child now? Digging your feet in the ground like a pansy." Dean gave Sam a good push so that he fell forward.  
Sam turned, "Ahh! What are you? Claustrophobic? You are so impatient,"

Dean was about to retaliate when a large burly man came up behind Sam, "Uh, can I help ya?" Sam whipped around and cleared his throat.

"Greyson?" The man backed up and turned around the corner of the hallway. The boys followed and sighed as they reached a very large waiting room.

"Sorry, no. Y'all must be outer towners. Greyson is in, workin' on a jeep at the moment," He nodded his head towards a door that said "Employees Only" written on it.

Dean stepped forward, "Well, we really need to speak to him so if you wouldn't mind—" The man sat behind a desk at the side of the room and laughed, "Y'all must be outer towners," He lit a cigarette and pulled out a few papers, "go 'head in, just don't drop anythin' or touch anythin' or," here took a puff, "say anythin'," then he exhaled smoke, "and y'll be fine." Dean raised his eyebrows as he and Sam exchanged looks. They turned towards the door.

Pushing the door open, Dean was surprised to see the garage clean, organized and filled with new tools and equipment. There was a truck on a jack and a small jeep on the floor. Peeking out from under the jeep was a pair of weathered, black, biker boots. One was tapping to an unheard beat on the metal floor, sending a tap-thap beat throughout the garage. Sam shrugged and gave an "hmm" smile to Dean.

Dean went over, "Hey!" The foot just kept tapping. Dean tilted his head and leaned toward the little jeep. He looked at Sam and motioned to the car, "Dude, is that Metallica?"

Sam stopped and held his hands up at Dean, "You're asking me?" Dean shifted his weight and then looked away from Sam. Sam lunged forward to stop Dean but it was no use. With a great big smile, Dean gave a nice kick to the sole of one boot, "C'mon outta there Greyson!" Sam stood next to Dean and watched in surprise as a young woman rolled out from underneath the jeep. She ripped off her headphones blaring Metallica and sprang up.

"What the Fu—"   
"Sorry, my bad," Dean started, still surprised, "we were looking for someone else." The young woman grabbed a rag and started wiping the grease off her hands. She had her hair out of the way by a scrunchie that had seen better days. Her dark blonde hair was starting to fall out of line.

"Whatever, doesn't matter, only employees are allowed back here," She motioned to the door.

"Well, do you know where we can find, Greyson?" Sam watched the girl meet his eyes.

"Ya found her, Annika Greyson. Look, I've got to get this brake line and the engine on this thing fixed by noon. Please leave," She said in a polite huff.

Dean looked at Sam blankly in shock and then turned and whipped out his Detective badge. _Oh, we are so getting our use outta these babies._ "M'am. I'm Detective Jameston and this Detecti—"

"You aren't Detectives." Annika grabbed a couple of tools and went to go back under the car. The boys exchanged looks; Sam swallowed and Dean opened his mouth and then shut it again. Sam went up to her, "We need to ask you some questions about last night." She turned and stared directly into Sam's eyes.

She opened her mouth, "ANNA!!!!" Both boys jumped. A young boy of about 13 ran up behind her. He was holding a book, but when he saw Sam and Dean he hid it quickly behind his back. He then proceeded to try and make himself look inconspicuous by leaning, "coolly" on the workbench. He gave 'em a "whatzup?" nod.

"No. I'm done answering questions." She pointed to the door while looking at the young boy and then turned her attention to Sam and Dean, "So you and you're buddy can leave now." Her eyes shimmered, but they threw out intensity. Sam backed up and caught Dean's eye. The boy moved out of their pathway to the door, keeping the book behind him. Anna grabbed the boy and pulled him around. Dean stopped and kept back as much as he dared.

She whispered in a heated argument with the boy but Dean caught some, "What are you doing?!….I don't…. If they saw… I told you to stay back there….no—" Dean heard her stop and cringed so he started forward again until he got whipped around. "Were you eavesdropping?" Dean sucked in his breath and tried to come up with something smart but just gave a short laugh and smiled with a shrug. Anna nodded "Right. Please don't come around here again, and whatever paper you're writing for," Dean started to say that he wasn't a reporter but she didn't let him finish, "tell them to stop poking their noses where they don't belong." She slammed the door in his face. He hadn't even realized he was backing up until he was standing in the waiting room. He also tried to hear more of the conversation but it was of no use.

"You touched somethin' didncha?" The man at the desk, puffed on his cigarette, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm telling ya its gotta be her." Dean was pacing their room while Sam was trying to find more about the Sirens online. They had just come back from the tavern that the Sheriff was last at before heading home. It just so happened that Annika was a bartender there also. She was also the one who called the Sherriff to go there to break up the fight. Apparently, a woman had caused a burst of commotion with two guys trying to fight for her affection. All parties were apparently drunk. But Dean hadn't stopped talking about how Annika being the Siren fit.

Sam looked over the computer at Dean, "Dean, dude calm down. We don't know if it's her for sure. All we know is that she worked on his car and was at the bar."

"Yeah but man…she's hiding something. She wanted us out of there the second we entered that shop," He started listing things on his fingers, "Then she just so happens to work at the bar where 5 out of the 7 previously killed men were last seen. She was working the bar the night the Sherriff was killed, and she called him to come over there." He then shifted and nodded his head, "And she ain't bad to look at either, feisty little thing."

Sam smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Ok. So if it's her, how do we stop her?"

Dean shrugged, "I dunno," His eyes drooped with sleep and his voice showed it also.

"And, we don't know how, or why or anything else that we need to. This just makes her someone we need to watch," Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled, "yeeeah, you know you want to watch that, huh…huh."

Sam finished, "--a suspect. Just because you think she's hot doesn't mean she's a siren either, Dean," Sam turned toward the computer and lowered his tone, " We can't just go at this blindly. We're dealing with something…" Sam rubbed his face with his hand, tiredly and stretched with a yawn. Dean sat on the bed.

Dean watched Sam, "Sam, you've been at that for hours, go take a nap or go get laid or something." Sam ignored him and clicked up a page.  
"Dude. Did you hear me or not?"

Sam looked up annoyed, "Yeah ya know, I'll go get laid, in a siren infested town. Ok." Sam yawned again. Dean gave up and flopped backwards on the bed, bouncing a bit. Sam heard an, "aah" from his direction.

"Huh." Dean's head perked up to Sam's direction.

When Sam didn't respond, he raised his eyebrows, "Yeah? Care to elaborated on that 'huh'"

Sam didn't look up at him, "Apparently, Greyson does know this Sherriff well. She's seen pictured with him and his family at this event." Dean got up and walked over, "How do you know?"

Sam showed him a picture on the computer, "It so happens the town has a yearly festival—"

"Oh God, please tell me its not an apple festival…no more apple people."

Sam laughed, "No not an apple festival more like a gathering of the people to celebrate the founding of the town. Ya know; picnics, talent shows, children running around with kites…apple pies." Dean stood and looked at a now smirking Sam, "Nice," He reverted his gaze at the screen, "Point Pleasant."

"The local paper runs its articles on a site. But the best part is…she's dating the Sherriff's nephew, Tommy Wilmington."

"What? The dude we met at the Sherriff's house? The cop?" Sam nodded.

"Wait...but if she's a Siren—"

"Why would she have a boyfriend."

Dean scratched his head, "Alright, alright. So you were right. I was wrong, blah blah blah," Dean walked back and forth to start his pacing, "Alright so, Sherriff gets the oil changed by his 'soon to be niece-in-law', perhaps at a nice price. Then gets a call from her to come take care of some fight. Does her a favor. No wonder."

Sam looked up, "What."

Dean shifted and looked down at the floor, "No wonder she wanted us out of there." Dean sat on the bed again, "Sam," Sam looked at him again, "What about the kid. Ya know...the one that was in the shop. Is he there?"   
Sam looked at the picture again, "Yeah, right here next to her…Kenith Greyson. Her brother."

Dean rubbed his hands together, "Alright. So we're at step one, again. We missed something."  
Sam sighed, "I can't find anything about ways to kill them either, there's nothing. It's like trying to find out how to kill Zeus or kill Aries. There's just nothing."

Dean got up, "Well, I guess we should go ask that Wilmington some questions, talk to the other families of the—"

"Dean, we've already checked. The 5 at the bar who were killed, none of them had spouses, only one had a girlfriend. Three were from out of state, and the two others lived alone. The two others who died couldn't be identified. We've gone down this road a bunch of times. I know it backwards and forwards. The Sheriff was the first one that was married and he's also the first to be his age."

"Yeah, all the others were younger. From late 20's to late 30's is the range."

Sam stood, "We are missing something though."

Dean walked to Sam, "Sam give me those files on the 7 plus the Sherriff's." Sam handed Dean the stack of files, puzzled.

Dean flipped through them and laid them out on the bed. He looked at each one carefully, and then turned to Sam.

"Dude," He turned to Sam, "all their cars went missing or ended up somewhere damaged." Sam walked forward and looked at each line, "Wait and these two, the ones that were totaled, belonged to the two victims who couldn't be identified."

"Sam." Sam looked at where Dean was pointing, "What, I don't see it."

"'Course not. You aren't into cars, plus, there's only descriptions no photos…" Sam was still puzzled so Dean continued. "This car was in the Shop lot," he pointed at another, "this truck was sitting up on the lift inside Greyson's garage. And dude, I am sure that I saw this guy's," Here he pointed to the third victims file, "car's frame sitting in the back besides the trees."

Sam's face relaxed into realization, "So, Greyson is a Siren or at least connected."   
Dean stood up, "Yeah. But it still doesn't explain anything."


	7. Chapter 7

They couldn't find Annika yesterday so they decided to get some sleep and look for her in the morning. Dean felt his body being yanked out of sleep. Sam was standing over him, "GET UP! Dean…C'mON." Dean stretched and sat up lazily, with bed hair and all.

"Whassamatter?" Dean was hit in the face by a paper. He rubbed his eyes and read the spot highlighted. It read "Local Nephew of Dead Sherriff Dies." _Oh perfect._

Dean looked at Sam who was about ready to jump out of his skin, "Its her Dean, she killed him. The cops even suspect her now. They found her at the scene of the crime. She said she found him," Dean looked at the rest of the article, "They searched her shop and home last night, found the cars and now are suspicious as ever."

Dean threw the paper down as he got up. "They were quick with the search."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, I guess they kinda wanted to see this finished."

Dean went into the bathroom. Over the running of water and while brushing his teeth he yelled, "Well, now the cops are on the same trail as us. Usually we know more. In a way we still do but," he came out, "but we still don't know how to get rid of the btch."

Sam stood up and swaggered a bit as he walked to Dean, "Correction. We didn't know but now we do."

Dean looked like a child on Christmas morning, "Really? How?"

"We shoot her, but she has to be far enough away from the water. I guess the water acts as a healing pool. Because they are a form of a water spirit, they use the water to heal themselves. So we shoot her and she'll die just like a mortal."

Dean leaned on the bathroom doorframe smiling, "So guns weren't really a plan B, were they. Huh?"

Sam chose to ignore Dean's former comment. He also handed Dean a Rosary, "What's this for? You want me to pray?"

Sam's face was pained, "Do you really want me to answer that?" Silence.

Sam walked away from Dean and continued, "It's almost like a cross to a vampire. Of course…that doesn't work for vampires but for Sirens a Rosary is a symbol of purity and Sirens are as fair from pure as inorganic is to organic. I mean they are complete opposites."

Dean pocketed the Rosary in the pair of jeans he had just put on.

Dean and Sam had been trailing Annika since they saw her exit the shop, which seemed to also service as her home. She was having breakfast with her brother Kennith, at a small diner down the street.

"What I can't understand is, she won't take another shape and disappear. I mean, why stay in this town, why stay in that form?"

Sam shrugged listening to his brother, "Maybe she thinks she's safe. Maybe—her brother."  
Dean turned to face Sam, "What?"

"Well, Kennith, he's her brother which makes him, what…a siren? I mean where does he fit in all this? I don't think I've ever heard of a male siren…"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess anything's possible…I mean I didn't even think Sirens existed before this Job." Sam was about to say something but his thought was immediately dashed when he saw Kennith and Annika go separate directions as they exited the diner. Dean sat up straight a bit more and started the Impala. After a few exchanged words, Kennith went off into the direction of the shop and Annika went down around the back of the diner. Dean and Sam silently acknowledged following Annika. Dean cautiously allowed the Impala to peek around the back of the diner. He parked and both boys got out. They already had their guns on them so they silently followed as they saw a glimpse of her going into the woods. Dean went through first followed closely by Sam.

"Keep close. You see something shoot," Dean whispered. Sam nodded.

The trees were clustered together so thickly it was going to be almost impossible to see anything but the next branch reaching out. The branches kept coming at their faces. They abandoned aiming at the non-existent and reached out to stop the branch assault. They tried to keep their actions as silent as possible.

"Dean…do you…see anything?" Sam whispered as he tried to keep the branches from getting in his mouth. Dean shhhed him and stopped. Dean crouched down and Sam did the same.

"Something's wrong." Dean was searching the ground looking desperately in the woods for some sign of something living. His breathing was deep and rapid. Dean tried to search for some sign as to which direction Annika went in. Sam, crouched beside him, also looked around. There wasn't any kind of sound in the forest at all.

Sam's jaw clenched, "Do you think it's a trap?" Dean didn't say anything but moved forward, still crouched. Keeping their eyes open to anything moving they almost crawled on the forest floor. Dean stopped and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Sam looked around and tried to listen.

Dean jumped and looked to the right of him, " I heard something…" They're breathing started to speed up again. When suddenly, "Ahh!" Dean jumped into Sam's side and they both went down. A squirrel jumped up from the ground and ran full speed up the nearest tree. Sam tried to not laugh but couldn't help himself.

Dean looked at him and adjusted his jacket. "Shut up." Sam kept chuckling and shook his head at Dean. Dean jerked him down and shhhed him again. This time Sam stopped and watched. They found Annika.


	8. Chapter 8

The air was dead. Now, not even Dean's spooky little squirrel was around. Crouched in a very uncomfortable position, the boys watched as Annika walked into a clearing up ahead of them. They decided to move forward more. So, as carefully as possible, they moved to edge of the clearing and sank down behind a bunch of thickly grown trees. Annika was standing in the middle of the clearing as still as one of the trees that surrounded the spot. Dean aimed his gun at her, but didn't pull the trigger. He didn't do anything. Sam looked over at his brother.

"Whats wr—" Dean cut him off with a hand motion. Keeping his gun aimed, he watched her. Sam pulled his tan jacket closer to him. The atmosphere changed in a matter of seconds. It became thick and heavy, it was almost like the oxygen had been sucked out and replaced with something new, something bitterly erotic. Dean pulled and clutched his leather jacket closer around him, trying to keep his aim. Now not only was it hard to breathe but it became frigid. _Perfect_, Dean said to himself. He glanced at Sam and only then became aware of his own shivering as he saw him trying not to chatter his teeth.

A great wind ripped through the trees, pushing any thoughts of discomfort out of both their minds. Now it was business. Dean let go his grip on his jacket, which allowed cold damp air to invade his shirt. But he gave it no thought; something was up. Annika twitched slightly as the cold rush of wind raced passed her. The 'wind' began changing into billowing icy smoke. Dean's breathe started to escape him and he was getting a bit light headed but he steadied himself. Worrying about Sam, he glanced over again to find that Sam was trying to get his attention by hitting his leg. His body must be number from the cold than he thought. He directed his attention to where Sam was trying to show him.

Two more forming smoke pillars were surrounding Annika. _What the hell?_ Focusing more he realized that they weren't smoke but actual beings, and they started taking shape as such. In a blink of the eye you'd have missed it but Sam and Dean didn't. Three grotesque creatures stood around Annika. They're bodies were a human shape but not the right color, or texture. It looked like they were covered in scales; _No they are covered in scales._ The boys grimaced at them and realized that these were in fact, Sirens. The first walked around Annika like a General ready to command his army. As she moved with her back to the boys, she showed off a pair of dark, smoky, wings that were folded ever so flat against her back. The others, Sam noticed, also had them.

The "General" opened her mouth to speak, it felt as if yet again, just when they were getting used to the air, it had been ripped out of their lungs; teeth, that were too white to be on such a creature were pointy and sharp like a vampire's second set, lashed out menacingly as she spoke.

"Well, look who decided to show up today," her voice was to sweet, too erotic for such a being, "I was getting worried when you didn't show up last time." She smiled in sarcasm, showing off those teeth. She looked over at the two other Sirens who were perfectly still, the boys almost forgot about them.

Annika surprisingly took a step forward and invaded her space, "Oops. My bad." The Siren stepped forward, apparently peeved about her tone, pushing Annika back without touching her.  
"You might want to watch your tone. You don't want anything to happen to those you love," she paused and chuckled, "Oh wait, you don't have anyone but that scraggly little pitiful human…" She smiled mockingly, "But of course, you wouldn't want anything to happen to him either, do you?" She spoke sweetly but the words came out like venom.

Annika tensed and met her eyes, "You broke a promise. Don't do it again."

The Siren clutched her chest, "OH! I broke a promise," sarcastically she looked at the other Sirens, " I broke a promise. Oh my heart breaks." The other Sirens grinned manically.

Annika clenched her fist, "You told me you wouldn't harm Tommy."

The Siren spun and held her gaze, "You didn't deliver," Annika opened her mouth but, "No excuses," was thrown in her face, "I told you to give me something better, and what! NOTHING," the sound sent a shockwave through the trees, "So...naturally I took what was marked as mine." The other Sirens abandoned their perfect soldier routine and grinned; they seemed to know what was coming and were going to relish in it.

"Now, I want to hear nothing except 'Yes my Queen' or 'No my Queen' and if I was you, 'Yes my Queen' would suite you better in your predicament." The Queen Siren started walking around her again.

"Now, to make up for your lack of intelligence these past few days, you are to bring me new meat." Annika clenched her fist, it seemed she'd rather punch the Queen out but decided against that; _for obvious reasons_, Dean thought.

The Queen proceeded to drag a finger along Annika's shoulder to her other shoulder. It was only when Sam realized that Annika flinched and gasped slightly, that the finger was a sharp talon and it was ripping along her skin through her denim jacket. Sam caught Dean's eye and they both aimed, shakily they tried to steady their hands but it was no use. Dean moved closer to Sam as quietly as possible, "Sam. We're not gonna be able to kill 'em all like this," Dean stopped to regain his breath and push the cold from his voice box, "So once they let go of their Jack frost routine, I want you to fire at the two on the side, I'm gonna put a clip into the, woah…" Dean shook off the cold, "I'm gonna put a clip into the Fugly Queen Bitch and we'll worry about Annika after."

Sam leaned in, "Why leave Annika?"

" 'Cause she's not really the one freakin' me out right now." They reverted their eyes back to the congregated Sirens. Apparently, Annika just dissed the Queen.

"Do you want to be dragged to the bottom!" She stepped forward so that her teeth almost grazed her face, "That's where you belong anyway, is that where you'd like to be?" Annika just laughed, "Oh yeah. Sign me up for the next shipment."

"Oh you laugh now, but if you don't give me what I want, you not only will be on the next _shipment_ but your brother's blood will be on your hands."

Annika's grin faded as fast as it came. The Queen sneered, "Oh have a ripped at a nerve…or a heartstring?" Annika went silent.

"I want the new comers; Huntes. Make it happen. It should be easy for you, since I'm sure they're after you now they have your scent." Dean and Sam shot each other, 'Oh shit' looks and tried to hide a bit more. Annika's sigh wasn't unnoticed by the Queen, "What, do you have a problem with them too. Do you pity the poor souls?"  
Annika grinned, "Nah, I just want to know what you're gonna do with their fexy car."

The Queen straightened and grinned, "Ok," looking at her with a suspicion, "Ok…fine. You can have it but if you get caught, it's your own doing." They turned to leave when the Queen turned back, "And Anna, remember, if you don't provide, the pitiful one dies." With a cackle, the three Sirens disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Sam sat in the Impala in silence. So far they were not doing so well. The Sirens Annika met in the woods disappeared before the boys could do anything. That also meant that it was going to be even harder to get them when the Sirens actually knew someone was pointing a gun at them. They both decided to follow Annika out of the woods. Dean's argument was that they should question her for some information but Sam argued that it might have been cause they had absolutely no clue where in the woods they were. Dean vehemently denied that.

So now they only knew, other than the fact they were the fugliest things Dean has ever seen, was that they were going after them and the Sirens knew they were hunters.

_What a way to loose the element of surprise bang-bang, _Dean turned to Sam.

"Alright. We're gonna put a clip in Greyson before they can…" he thought for a moment and scrunched his eyebrows, "uh…whatever it is they're planning on doing." He gave a nervous laugh and glanced at Sam who wasn't laughing. Dean stopped smiling and shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"I said nothi—"Whatever. Lets just get this done. Rid this place of the creepy women on biological clocks." Sam had sat back when he was interrupted and he shook his head as Dean started up the Impala.

"Dean what's been up with you lately?" Dean looked at Sam as he drove down the road.

"What'd ya mean?" Sam didn't buy it, the tone in Dean's voice told him Dean knew exactly what he was talking about.

"C'mon Dean. The little things that you never used to do," Dean was going to fight him and he felt it.

"Little things. Ha. Sam, C'mon," Dean cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road, "What are ya, looking to pick a fight?" Sam sighed and shook his head.

"No, but are you?" it was that quiet and full of concern type of statement and Dean clenched. He always heard Sam speak to people in that tone when they were hurting but he didn't expect it to be directed to him right now.

With little breath, "I'm fine Sam," managed to break out as they rolled into the lot of Annika's shop. Her truck was parked a few feet away from the open garage door and she was under the hood of a new car.

Dean tapped his gun cartridge and loaded it, "Show time." With that they both got out. Dean quickly put his gun in the side of his holed, jeans and made sure Sam was ready. They then walked towards the open garage, made eye contact and their conversation was pushed to the back of the priority list as made ready to face their adversary.

Dean stepped in first, his boots crunching on the stones underneath. Annika raised herself slowly and turned to face them. She sidestepped to the other side of the car, calmly.

"I thought I said I didn't want you both around here."

She watched as Dean took the lead and walked towards her a bit.

He grinned, "Well, that was until we heard you were having some fun with the locals," he was about two feet from her, "and you didn't play very nice." Sam's hand went towards his side, where his gun was located, just incase.

Annika stared at Dean, glanced at Sam, and then back to Dean.

Dean watched her eyes, _Fear, she's either gonna bolt or attack. _He glanced at Sam without turning his head_, He's in a safe position_, and he started forward again

"Before you weren't answering questions, now might be a good time to start." He was almost flush up against her. She just stared at him. Sam shifted forward slightly.

Dean started getting impatient, "C'mon, why don't you tell me how much the outside matches the in. Cause your kind is hellafugly."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I think you should see a psychiatrist," she broke eye contact and walked away from Dean down the side of the car, "Or an attitude adjustment."

Dean followed cautiously, "Oh, so you getting orders to come after us was just," he tapped his head, "all up here." Annika stopped walking with her back to Dean.  
Dean continued, "You having a few victims cars and," here he got louder and angrier, "thinking about taking mine after you handed us over, that was all my imagination also?" He heard Sam start walking up towards him but he put a hand out to stop him.

"This could all just be a misunderstanding but," he walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "I'm not too sure we can work this out." She turned and then bolted to her left, by the trunk of the car. Dean caught her by wrapping his arms around her and pulled her back towards the front of the car. Sam started forward speeding up. Annika jumped off the ground forward and kicked off the side of the car, sending Dean and her backwards into the wall. Dean's grip ceased and Annika pulled away. Annika ran at Sam but Dean recovered enough to pull her back into him. She threw her head back, which made Dean's head crack against the wall. He staggered and almost fell to the floor. It happened so quickly; Sam had no time to pull out his gun. Annika recovered instantly and jumped over the hood of the car past Sam. Sam jumped at her and pulled her so she fell on the hood. She maneuvered and her thick boot caught the side of Sam's jaw. The forced pushed him so that he tripped and his shoulder made contact with the hood of the car. She rolled off the hood of the car and sprinted out of the garage towards her truck.

"Dean!" Sam's face was full of panic and his tone was urgent, he pulled his gun from his jeans and got up, grimacing at his shoulder pain.

Dean got up slowly holding his head, which was bleeding slightly where it made contact with the wall, "Sam you ok?" He staggered over to Sam.

"Holy mother fu—"Dude, stop I'm fine," Sam pushed a concerned Dean's hands away from his face where he was sporting a cut lip from Annika's boot.

"I'm gonna kill this bi—"Dean she got away," Dean turned back to Sam, "Not yet, get in the car."


	10. Chapter 10

They both ran to the Impala and jumped in, the doors creaked and slammed shut. Dean started it up and speed out of the lot. The Impala threw up dust and stones, as it's back end drifted sideways out onto the road. Pushing the pedal as far down as it would go; Dean encouraged the Impala to meet up with Annika's truck.

"Dean, how the hell do you know where she's gonna be?" Sam was bracing himself as the Impala made sharp turns. Dean never took his eyes off the road; his expression stayed the same, intensely concentrating.

"You have no idea, do yo—HOLY MOTH—"Sam gripped whatever he could of the Impala to keep himself from flying forward.

Dean chuckled and grinned, "Hanging on there, Sammy? You look like you've just seen Ronald McDonald."

"If you find this entertaining you need help." Sam groaned as Dean grinned and pushed the Impala to go faster. Dean turned the Impala down towards the main road, back through town.

"Why are we going in a circle?" Sam was sprawled out, trying to keep his balance.

"'Cause she's going back," Sam narrowed his eyebrows, "Its something she thinks that we'd think she'd never do," Dean explained.

They raced down the main road, "Ah ha! There she is!" Sam followed Dean's gaze. There was Annika's truck going at a slower pace. Dean raced to get up to the side of it.

"Dean, what are you doing?"  
"Sam, roll down the window," Sam gave him a what the f. face, "Take your gun and shoot her through the window."

"Dude, that only works in movies," Sam argued. He did not want to shoot out the window at someone, going at a high speed.

Dean got pissed, "Saam!"

Sam gave up and braced himself in his new position, rolling down the window. Annika had no window in her beat up truck. She kept glancing at him. Her little truck couldn't match the Impala's speed. Sam pulled his gun up and tried to aim at her. Sam watched her as she just kept staring back. He was hesitating. She was just _staring_ at him; staring at her own death. No pleading. He had a perfect aim.

"Sam! DO IT," Dean broke him out of his hesitation. He pulled the trigger.

Sam pulled the trigger right as Annika braked and drove into the same lane as the Impala. She was now right behind them.

"I missed," Sam waited for some sort of scolding.  
"Oh really, I didn't notice," Dean snapped and looked in his rear view mirror, "That worked to plan," Dean cringed and swerved into the other lane; Annika sped up and drove along side the Impala. Sam went back to bracing himself as both machines pushed themselves in speed.

Annika screamed at Dean, "Pull over!"

Dean gave a nervous laugh, "Ha, yeah right, I'm gonna pull over so the crazy can have her way with me." Annika was a surprisingly good driver and held her own against Dean as they flew down the road.

"No, you don't understand! We're coming up to town; the road narrows and people are going to be out! Either you pull over and let me go or we both pull over!" Dean listened to Annika's response over the wind flowing past their too close cars. He was confused at to why she cared. _It's probably a trap. But she is right. Maybe I shou—_ Dean stopped his thought process when he heard a painful groan in the seat next to him. Sam held his head in pain and forgot about bracing himself within the car.  
"SAM?!" Dean reached out to Sam but grabbed the steering wheel, as a car appeared in his lane, headed straight for them, "SAM?!"

Sam clutched his head and groaned as a vision ripped through his mind. Dean tried swerving to the other lane but Annika's truck was in the way. Somewhere a scream of Winchester ran out as Annika's truck pushed Dean to make a decision as she started to cut in front of the Impala. Dean swerved the Impala off the side of the road; Cars crashed. Blood covered Sam's hands.

"SAM!?" Sam snapped back to reality and realized Dean was trying to reach out to him. Sam pushed Dean's hand away, "DEAN! Watch the road, a car is coming!"

Dean threw his hand back on the wheel and looked at the oncoming car.

"You've gotta get out of this lane bef—"Winchester?!" Dean snapped his head back from the car on coming and Sam and now to a random comment made by Annika. Dean knew he had to get out of the way and Sam was yelling at him to do the same. Dean made to turn off the side of the road, "DEAN NO!"

Dean swerved off to the side of the road to see the on coming car follow a path; straight for where the Impala was now resting.

"Oh my God," Dean watched as the car sped up even more, racing towards them. He leaped out of his seat towards Sam. He tried helping Sam get his door open but there wasn't any time. Dean used his body to cover him as a loud, thunderous crash ran out in the still, dead air.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam opened his eyes feeling Dean's weight on him. He groaned at the way he was pinned underneath. He had slide down on the seat, against the door when Dean swerved and now Dean's weight was pushing him in a more uncomfortable position. Remembering his vision, the blood on his hands, _Oh my God, Dean!_ He pushed Dean carefully.

"Dude," Sam was both shocked and happy at the same time as Dean mumbled at him, "What the, something's wrong. Didn't I hear a crash?" Sam was puzzled at first and then realized, patting himself down and looking Dean over, that they weren't injured. In fact, the Impala was perfectly in tact and no damage.

"I heard one though," Dean cracked his back as he rolled to the drivers seat, "I know I did." Dean looked up and leaned forward in complete shock.

Sam, puzzled, followed his gaze, "What…" In front of the Impala was not only the on coming car but Annika's truck which must have plowed full speed into it's side, sending it off course. The speed of the impact had turned Annika's truck sideways, about 10 feet from the Impala. Sam heard the creek of Dean's door and watched as Dean slammed the door shut, his gun drawn. Dean ran over to the driver's side of Annika's truck. Sam got out and went over to Dean. This time he drew his gun.

Dean motioned him over, "Sam, c'mere. Dean had his gun aimed straight at Annika who was unconscious, slumped over the wheel. Sam walked over to Dean.

"Sam, open up the door and pull her out," Dean kept his aim. Sam pulled the door as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. Sam decided to pull her through the non-existent window. He reached in and pulled her from under her arms, at her waist, sideways through the window. He laid her down on the ground and looked her over a bit. She had a gash along her head and a piece of the windshield had shattered, slicing into her stomach. Sam checked her pulse; it was beating faintly, "She's still alive." He looked down at his hands; blood covered them. _Why the hell did I have a vision then? I couldn't stop it._ Dean had just come back from looking at the totaled car; _He left?_

"Dude, something's up, there's no one in that car," He poked the side of Annika's driver seat. Sam inspected her over a bit until he saw something that caught his eye.

"Sam—"Dean." The both looked up at each other. Dean whacked the back of the driver's seat, a broken panel dropped open, revealing an assortment of guns and knives.

"She must of stole it," Dean gulped, "Or killed a hu—"Dean." Dean turned to face Sam.

Sam opened her shirt at the neckline and Dean stood there blankly. A rosary draped around her neck.

"She's a hunter. We almost killed a hunter."

"I shot at a hunter," Sam started to tear, "I could've killed a hun—"We've got to get her to a hospital, C'mon," Dean moved forward to Sam and stopped him mid speak. He picked Annika up and lightly kicked a still shocked Sam, "I said C'mon." Dean walked over to the Impala and Sam opened the back door. Sam helped Dean put her in the back, carefully. Sam leaned in and pulled the piece of glass out of her stomach.

Dean looked at Sam, "Dude, what are you doing?"

Sam took her jacket off and wrapped it around the wound, "Stopping the bleeding, it'll help a bit," and then closed the door. Dean headed toward the driver side of the Impala.

Sam looked back at the wreckage, "Dean, what about the other car?"

Dean turned to Sam, "I already told you. There's no one in the car," He walked to the driver's side and got in. Perplexed, Sam got in. Dean started up the Impala and got it back on the road. A groan came from the back and Sam turned. Dean looked in the back through his mirror.

Sam leaned over the seat, "You feel ok? We're gonn—"

Annika breathed a response," No hospitals." Sam looked over at Dean who continued to stare down the road.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital, you're pretty banged up. We don't wan—"Please, no hospitals, take me home." Sam looked back at Dean for some kind of help.

Dean looked in his rearview mirror; into her face, "Alright," Sam straightened and stared, shocked at Dean, "We'll take you home, but then we're taking you to the hospital."

Sam frowned and raised his eyebrows. He leaned to Dean and whispered, "Why are we going there and then to the hospital?" Annika groaned in the back, removing her jacket from around her stomach and bunched it up over the wound.

Dean whispered back, "Her brother is at home, right." It wasn't a question; it was a stern toned reminder. Sam sat back in his seat and nodded.

Dean looked into his mirror; "I've got some questions for you and better as hell answer 'em this time." Sam shook his head at Dean's stern tone and was about to tell him off about it when Annika straightened up in the seat and faced Dean in the mirror.

"You're damn right I do," Annika grimaced in her sitting position.

Dean shifted, raising an eyebrow; it wasn't what he expected, "Alright, first of all, you're a hunter," Annika nodded a yes, "So why did you run? You could've told us, what's up with the secrets and what the hell were you thinking ramming your car into another?" Dean's voice got louder and louder as it filled the Impala.

Annika smiled sweetly and laughed, "You're just like your Dad," she squirmed a bit and groaned when the Impala bumped into the Shop's lot. Dean opened his mouth in shock to her statement, "What? How do you?"

Annika looked back up and her expression changed to panic, "Oh my God!" Dean looked to her shop, which was now on fire, smoke rising into the now darkening sky. Dean stopped the Impala, prompting Annika to race out of the car towards the burning building.

"Woah, Annika! Wait!" Dean jumped out his side and Sam followed.

Dean ran after Annika but Sam was right there and grabbed her; pulling her away from the house portion of the garage, "Stop. Just stop. You can't just race in there," Sam struggled to hold onto her, even with her wound.

"No. Let me go, Kenny is in there," she stopped fighting him as one of the 3rd story windows blew out. Sam dropped her to cover his face from the heat and Dean did the same but that didn't stop Annika from running in through the front door. A yell ran out through the house and Dean turned to Sam. He pulled his two guns out of his jeans and he turned to Sam.

"Sam, you are going to stay out here," Sam looked at Dean's hands handing him his second gun, "The Sirens might still be around here. Shoot at anything you see…unless it's me. I'd rather not be shot by you…again."

Dean turned toward the house and Sam pulled him around, "No, you are not going in there."

Dean pried Sam's hands off him, "There's no time to argue. Stay Here. Look out for Sirens. Don't go in after me. Do you understand me?" Dean pushed Sam back and gave him a little shake," You understand. Stay here."

Sam clenched as Dean left him, "No, Dean don't." Sam choked on a few tears as Dean ran through the door. Another window, only from the second floor this time, blew out.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled but got no response as the door became engulfed in flames.


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like hours had passed since Dean rushed through the now burning door. Sam kept yelling for Dean but it was no use. He felt lost and confused as to what to do. His mind raced as fast as his heartbeat and he kept calling Dean's name; hoping for some kind of response.

"Please, please," he kept muttering through his tears, "Please, just let him make it out." Sam thought he heard two gunshots ring out through the night and he brought his firearm up. He looked around, trying to pin point where the sound had came from. Just then, the door of the house was broken out. Sam dived down to escape from the heat.

"Sam!" Dean had broken down the door and was caring a large form; covered in his jacket, "Take him," Dean breathed out as he passed walked up to Sam. Dean unwrapped his arms from the boy a bit as he stumbled.

"Sam, take him," He repeated. Sam reached out and pulled him from Dean and unwrapped Dean's jacket. Dean fell next to Sam; his face covered in soot and perhaps burns. He coughed a few times as he tried to inhale more oxygen.

"You ok?" Kennith nodded at Dean and coughed. Sam looked over to Dean who was getting up and bracing himself against the Impala.  
"Dean? Are _**you**_ ok?" Dean straightened and gave a weak nod, patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Never been better," he looked back at the house, "Damn it, where is she?" Sam followed his gaze. Dean had gotten him and Kennith out in time; the house was completely on fire.

"She said she'd be right behind," Kennith looked at Dean in fear, "You said she'd be right behind," Dean looked at Sam quick and back to Kennith who was now choking on tears, "Where is she?" he started speeding up, "I knew I shouldn't have listened, I shouldn't hav—"

Sam bent down and spun the kid around to face him, "Give her time, alright." Sam's eyes connected to Dean's. Dean looked at the ground and then back at the house.

There was a loud crash as Annika and another figure flew out the bottom floor window. Sam pulled Kennith around and shielded him, instinctively from the glass and heat. Dean pulled out his gun. Dean stood in front of Sam, trying to get a clear shot. The two wrestling figures were almost indistinguishable in the dark. Only the flames from the burning house offered any light.

"Damn it. Move," Dean muttered. They were both now in the light and Sam and Dean watched as both took hits. Annika had pulled out a gun at some point and aimed at the second figure. It was a woman with red hair and she looked quite beat up. Annika fired a bullet that embedded itself in the head of the woman. The woman stopped her struggle and laid still. Annika stood, grimacing. The woman shifted and her skin started to turn a blackish green. Annika aimed again and fired two more rounds into the head of the Siren. The Siren changed into her form, with the bullet wounds oozing green, and then back again into the form of a woman in a matter of seconds. Dean lowered his gun and looked at Annika. Her stomach wound from the car crash had bled more through her shirt and she had some cuts across her soot stained face and arms. She moved slowly over to them. Kennith popped out from behind the boys.

"Kenny," she grabbed him in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Ah, ok. C'mon. Enough with the kissing. Ah. C'mon.." Kennith pulled away from her a bit, "And its not Kenny, it reminds me of that stupid idiot on South Park," Annika opened her mouth but Kennith was faster, "No. It's not Ken either. I'm not a Barbie doll's sex partner."

Annika rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh," she turned to Dean, "Thanks." She nodded at Sam also.

Dean smiled, his white teeth clashing with the dirt and soot on his face and nodded, "We should probably get out of here," he looked at the house, "and get you looked at," he added after spotting her stomach. She nodded, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

Sam stepped forward, "Hey, are you ok?" She looked up, her face white. Sam caught her as she fell and Dean opened the Impala's door, "Put her in, we'll take her to the hospital." Sam laid her in the back as Dean ran to the driver's side.

Kennith climbed in beside her in the back, "Don't take her to the hospital. Just take us to the Inn down the street." Dean looked behind him at Kennith when he began to start up the Impala. Sam closed the back door and sat down in the passenger seat.  
"Kennith, you need to give me a good reason why I shouldn't take her to the hospital," Dean looked at the young boy. Kennith clenched his mouth shut; he suddenly looked fearful. "C'mon kid, either you say something or I'm gonna go get her some help," when Kennith didn't say anything, Dean turned the impala out of the lot. He started to go the opposite way, toward the hospital.

"Ok fine," Kennith took a deep breath, "She'll heal just fine."

Dean's face narrowed, "That's not exactly a good reason."  
" No, you don't get it. She'll heal if she sleeps for a bit, I'll patch her up," he looked at her stomach, "Yeah, see this isn't bad. She's had worse, she'll be fine."

Dean shook his head, "Kid, I get you take care of each other, and that you've probably done this stuff before but that isn't a reason to not get her some professional care, alright."

Sam turned to look at Kennith, "Kennith," the boy looked at Sam who tried to talk softer than Dean, "are you saying she heals faster?" The boy nodded. Sam looked at Dean.

"Do you know why?" Dean kept his eyes on the road and waited for a response.

Kennith shifted in the back, "You have to promise not to hurt her."

Sam tilted his head, "We won't," Dean pursed his lips. _**Damn it Sam what if we need to? You just promised the kid something we might not be able to keep.**_

"She's…its complicated but…she heals cause she's a Siren." Dean licked and bit his lip. _**Damn it. **_He clenched his jaw.

Sam turned back in his seat and sat forward, not looking anywhere but the road. Dean spun the Impala around and floored it towards the Inn. Sam gave a sideways glance at Dean who didn't return his gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. It was eerily quiet in the room.

Sam had been in the same spot reading a book he picked up after going down to the store to buy some gauze and bandages. Kennith had fallen asleep next to his sister on one of the queen beds. He had adamantly refused to sleep when Sam suggested it along with refusing to move from Annika's side. Dean had given him the remote and said, "Watch whatever you'd like…except porn. I don't think she," pointing at Annika, "would like to hear that I let you watch it. That would be an awkward conversation."

Kennith had flipped on the TV and had started to watch a Law and Order re-run, when he fell asleep. Sam took the remote out of his hand and turned the TV off.

Since then, Dean had been sitting; thinking and Sam had been sitting; reading, except the page he was on hadn't been flipped for about an hour.

Dean got up and cracked his back, causing Sam's head to pop up from behind the book. Sam watched as Dean walked quietly over to Sam and sat down across from him.

"This doesn't make sense."

Sam put the book down and pushed it to the side, "Dean…I'm…" He stopped when Dean put up his hand and motioned for him to stop. Annika had stirred, and was waking up. Dean picked up his gun and moved towards her.

"Dean, do you actually think you'll need that?"

Dean looked back at him, "It's just a precaution." Sam walked over next to Dean.

Annika awoke and looked up at them, "Where am—"You're back at our room at the Inn," Dean finished. He sat down on the bed again and looked at her, expecting some answers. Sam shrugged and sat down also.

"Ooh. I feel an interrogation coming…and also a slight hunger pain."

Sam chuckled and got up, "I'll get you something."

Dean laid the gun beside him on his left side, "You still haven't answered any questions."

She sat up, "Ah, you're Dean right?" She smiled, "Alright, where were we with the questions? And please, one at a time," She winked and smiled. Dean stifled a laugh. Sam came back and handed her a sandwich, he himself sat down with some chips.

"Just, tell us from the beginning, what's going on. There's too many unanswered questions," Dean stole some chips out of Sam's bag and shrugged when Sam scoffed, "You said something about me being like my dad, how did you know my dad?"

"John helped my family out a long time ago. He knew my father, from where I have no idea but after my father disappeared, John tried to help my mother as much as he could." Annika took a bite of her sandwich.   
"Disappeared, wait, how? What happened?" Sam had momentarily stopped eating the chips.

Dean added, "He never said anything to us about you."

Annika nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't think he would, my heritage is kinda touchy," she looked over at Kennith sleeping beside her, "My father was a Siren." Dean leaned back and had a look of puzzlement.

Sam cocked his head to the side, "He was a Siren?"

"Yeah, see it's rare, but not impossible. If there is a male siren they're usually kept hidden. But my father escaped when he was younger, fell in love with my mother," her tone changed to a sad sarcasm, "a fairytale."

Dean looked down and then bent forward, "What happened?"

"Well, a Siren never forgets. Never forgives, they're merciless. Once they get you in their sights, you can never hide. Its kill or be killed to the extreme. My father thought he could outrun 'em, hide. But, they found them wherever they went."

"My older brother was murdered," She turned to Kennith again to make sure he was sleeping, "He didn't drown, they tortured him by slicing him up slowly," she took a deep breath, "That's when my father decided to stop running and fight back."

"Smart man," Dean felt Sam shift next to him.

Annika sat up straighter and swung her legs over the side so she was sitting on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, "Smart? It was the only thing left to do. But like I said before, Sirens don't forget. And boy if they did, they wouldn't forget him."

She sucked back her breath and her eyes teared, "I sure don't." Sam put his chips back down beside him and looked away.

"Anyways, he called your dad and your dad helped him hunt. John also helped hide us at times, when it was dangerous. One day, my father just never came home. We searched for him, called him. Nothing. A couple of weeks later we found him, the same way my older brother was. From then on, my other brother tried to protect us. He died two years after that, same way. So it was just my mom, Kenny and I left."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, how did your mom not die when your father and her…" he waved his hand a bit.

She smiled, "Ah. Yes. My father was a male siren; they have no kind of abilities as a Female. So basically, my family was normal the first two kids. Then I came along and bam," Sam looked at her cautiously, "But trust me, I'm half of a siren, that's what happens with a male one and a human. I can't change my appearance, I have sworn that I can change my eye color but store bought dye is the closest I'll get to a change. I'm not gonna try and drown you or anything. Unless, you piss me off then we might have some fun," she added.

Kenny snorted next to her, "Take that into careful consideration, she has some hell of a temper."

Annika took a pillow and whacked him with it, "Eavesdropper," she looked at the clock next to the bed, it read 2:33 am, "Kenny, you should be sleeping."   
Kennith rolled his eyes and sat up, "Riiight, I'm going to fall asleep while you babble on about the story of our life. Nice try."

"Smartass," Kenny sat up and listened, "right where was I?"  
Kenny tapped on her back, "You were saying about Mom." His voice was soft.

Annika smiled, "Right. Mom. Mom disappeared about 9 years ago. I had just turned 18, Kenny was 5, we were living in the shop. I did what I was supposed to do and called John, he showed up and helped us look for her."

"Wait, this was 9 years ago?" Annika nodded at Dean, "I think I remember this, Sam was 16 then, I was 20. Dad left abruptly after a hunt and didn't come back for about a week. When he came back, he said he left to help an old friend but didn't say anything more. That was your mom?"

"Possibly, he stayed to look for her with us but we never found her. Still haven't, but we did find," here she pulled out the rosary from inside her shirt, "it was hers, it was laying at the edge of the shoreline."

"I'm so sorry, but we know what you're going through in way," Sam smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Annika was confused.

Sam looked at her with the same confusion, "Our mom died when we were young." Annika nodded, "Right, yeah, I'm sorry. John said something about that but I don't know the details."

Dean straightened, "Annika?" She turned to him and raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement, "Do you know about our Dad?"

She shook her head, "No, what do you mean? Is he ok?"

Dean bit and licked his lip, "No, he passed."

Annika breathed deeply, "Wow. I didn't know that. I'm so sorry, he was good guy," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, ya know, most hunters we've run into know about it. You don't get the newsletter?" Dean gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Nope. I'm kinda hunted, so I don't associate with my predators too much."

"What do you mean? You're hunted?" Sam started to eat his chips again.

Kennith barged in on the conversation, "Cause we're Sirens. DUH," he shook his head and Annika whacked him was a pillow again, "Be polite."

He turned to her, "Well its kinda obvious," He looked at Sam, "We're on their list to exterminate."

Annika rubbed her forehead and laughed, "Ignore the idiot. It's just that even if we hunt the same things they do, we're still the enemy because of what I am."

Dean smiled, "Well I guess that explains the whole "running away from us" bit. Now for the big one; what were you doing with the Sirens?" He stopped smiling.

Annika's face turned serious, "That's my business not yours."

Dean stood up, "Well, it makes it a bit hard to trust you when you're seen with them, taking orders and having the victims' cars in your lot."

Annika stood up, apparently healing a lot faster than Dean imagined, "I'm on your side, that's all that matters."

Sam stood, incase he needed to break up something. Kennith took a piece of Annika's sandwich and ate it watching.

"What's the deal with not letting us know, apparently we haven't killed you yet." Annika raised her eyebrows at Dean's statement.

"Well, I mean, we tried but uh…you're not dead yet and…I have no plans on shooting you unless…you give me reason too," Dean sat back down.

Annika looked at Sam who raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Alright look, I'm their scout. I'm using them to get to them; like an inside job. The two cars I have in my lot were actually taken from the scene. I killed the Siren who killed the victims and I made it look like I took them so the Sirens believed that I helped them. It worked until I didn't provide them with someone else fast enough and they realized a member was missing," she glanced at Kennith, "Kenny go get me a drink of water."  
Kenny swallowed a third stolen piece of sandwich, "What? Why?"

"Cause I want one."

"Whatever," Kenny got up and went into the bathroom.

Annika turned back to Sam and Dean and whispered, "I think they're loosing patience and I don't have a lot of time left to finish the job or they'll come after us. They already went after Tommy, he was good friend."

"Nothing more?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing more, he was the only one who actually knew what was going on. I told him, that was a mistake. They got to him."

"Why don't you let us help you then? We'll help you hunt the rest down and then you'll be safe. More than one will go faster," Sam suggested.

"No. Absolutely not. I won't allow you to work with me. They trust me enough because they need me back in their clan. This something I need to do alone, its way to dangerous for other hunters, especially men. I mean look at Tommy."

"Oh now she's sexist," Dean smiled.

"I'm serious," Dean looked at her, "This isn't like going after spirits or monsters, this is going after something that can actually control you. If you go down there they will kill you; they already want you, if you didn't hear that when you followed me."

Kenny came back with a glass of water, "You should allow them to help; maybe getting their Ass kicked will help knock some sense in them."

"Watch your mouth! And stop eavesdropping! When I tell you to leave the room you should take that as a hint."

Kenny just shrugged at his sister, "What? I was just saying…and I do take that as a hint. I just tune my ears up a bit more," He smiled.

Dean laughed and acknowledged Kenny's smartass by almost giving him a high five. Annika rolled her eyes.

"Look Annika—"Oh you don't have to use my full name."

Sam smiled, "Ok, Anna, let us help you but we'll do it your way. I'm sure you know more about Sirens than we do, so we'll follow you as back up," Sam used a very 'suck up' tone.

Anna sighed and looked at both boys, "Only if you don't get in my way. You do as I say and if I say get out, you get out." She insisted, with concern.

Dean nodded, "Alright, your call." Sam watched his brother and knew that he just said a flat out lie.

Anna leaned into Dean's space and was stern, "Are you sure? Cause if you don't do what I say, and you or Sam gets hurt or killed, it's not my fault. And let me tell you something, if you don't do something I say and my brother gets hurt, I'll kill you myself. Got it?" Dean had to admit that he was a bit startled that she came at him and called his bluff.

He decided to give in, "I get it," he glanced at Sam slightly, "more than you know." Sam released the grip he had on his gun, at his side, when Anna backed off. There was a large bang on the door and Dean grabbed his gun off the side table and aimed at the door, moving ever so carefully. Sam pulled out his and walked forward with Dean. Anna pushed Kenny behind her.

Dean nodded to Sam and Sam opened the door as Dean aimed out.

Nothing. Nobody. Nothing.

"Huh," Dean looked outside, followed by Sam watching carefully.

"Uh-oh," Anna looked at the door.

Dean turned back at Anna, "What?"

"They marked us."

Dean and Sam looked at the door, which had a deep gash with a greenish substance all over it in the wood. It was wet and slippery like seaweed.  
"Hmm, not the kind of secret admirer I like to have," Dean made a disgusted face and slammed the door shut.


	14. Chapter 14

The door slammed shut, blocking the world from the tiny little room. Dean locked the door. Sam walked to the windows and locked them, closing the blinds.

Anna walked to the bathroom and then walked back.

"You guys got holy water?"

Dean threw her their bag, "That my friend was a stupid question."  
"Well, pardon me," annoyed she pulled out a tiny bottle, "This is all you have?"

Sam turned from the window, "Yeah."  
Anna groaned, "Well that plan is out the window…"

"What plan? Care to fill us in?" Dean walked over and took the bag from her hands.

"Well, holy water works on 'em like it works on demons. They're as impure—"Yeah, yeah Sam explained that to me before."

"Okie dokie, well you should've had more. 'Cause this," she shook the bottle, "would've just annoyed them and caused them to delay you're passing into the afterlife for about 5 seconds." She shook her head, voice with concern "Ya know, I really don't think you guys should 'help' me out," Dean rolled his eyes, "I mean you don't really know—"Well then you can tell us. We're fast learners," Dean nodded his head at Sam, "He went to college," He gave a quick laugh and smiled. Sam clenched his jaw and shook his head. Dean shrugged at him and gave a silent "what?"

Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him aside, "Maybe she's right?" he whispered. Dean started to protest but Sam cut him off, "We really don't know what we're doing. We're relying on her information to save our $$es. I mean Dean, maybe we should just leave."

Dean pulled Sam's hands off him, "Bail on a job? No. Screw that. We're sticking to it and we're gonna see it done." He walked off leaving Sam standing in the corner. Sam watched Kenny help Anna lace the outside door handle with the holy water.

He tilted his head, "Why did you do that?"

Anna looked up as she locked the door, "Well, when they try to use the handle," she grimaced, showing her teeth with her eyebrows raised, "_**if**_ they try to use the handle," she shrugged, "it'll give us a bit of a warning when they screech in pain." She smiled at that.

"Only plan I have right at this—"Ooh…got one." She wagged her finger and ran over to the boys' bag.

Kenny facepalmed and shook his head, "Oh boy."

"Alright, so here's what we're gonna do; I'm going to go down to the sheriff's office and find my truck."

Dean snapped his head up, "What?"

"Find my truck, it has all my ammo and everything. They'll still have it for inspect—"Yeah, I get that. But I don't like you going alone." Dean crossed his arms.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Dean."  
Dean didn't move, "I'm sure. I didn't mean it that way. I don't like having you out of my sight, who knows if you're actually going to your truck."

Sam sighed and got up. Anna clenched and bit back, "You think that if I go out I'm going to lead them here, where my brother is? Set you up for an ambush, eh?" She was calm, which Dean wasn't expecting. He thought she'd yell about being insulted or challenge his statement with a bit more force. He really wanted to know more about this stranger before he fully put his trust in her. He made that mistake with Gordon and he wasn't about to do it again. Sam walked over to Dean. _**Not now Sammy don't make this an issue.**_ Sam pulled on Dean's crossed arm softly._** Damn it he's making it an issue.**_ He tried to tell Sam to back off silently before exposing his desire to pick at her more; it didn't work. He got up and followed Sam to the back of the room; as far away from Anna and Kenny as the room allowed.

"Dean, I know we don't know her but maybe we should give her a bit of the benefit of the doubt," Sam whispered. Dean rolled his eyes. _**Sam, why are you always so trusting?**_

"Sam, you're right," Sam took a breath, "we don't know her and that is why we need to be careful about this." Sam looked at Dean with a side-glance. Dean continued, "I mean, C'mon man, we know nothing of what she's doing. She doesn't tell us squat and now she wants to go outside and leave us alone."

"Maybe she has her reasons?" Dean shook his head, "Maybe she doesn't want to bring us into something darker or maybe us knowing jeopardizes Kennith, we don't know what's in her mind."

Dean took Sam by the shoulders, "Sam, listen to me. Very carefully, it could go both ways, you're right but ya know what, one way can get you killed. You can't trust everyone who stumbles into you cause when he walks away, you might not have your wallet on ya anymore."  
With that Dean walked away and faced Anna, "We stick together. No one goes anywhere alone. Got it?"

Anna sat on the bed, "Your funeral. 'Cause I'm not saving your sorry $$, over my brother's, when it finds trouble."

Kenny looked around, "Whew…tense. Anyone got any poker cards 'cause this feels like a long night of awkward silences."


	15. Chapter 15

Anna and Kenny sat on the bed. They were playing cards with a deck that belonged to Dean. Kenny was kicking Anna's ass in poker.

"Damn it. Are you sure you don't have cards up your sleeves?" Anna argued.

Kenny chuckled, "Dude, I didn't have a deck to begin with, ya wanna count the deck?" Anna squinted her eyes, "No." She then mumbled, "Wouldn't be the first time you cheated though…"  
Kenny laughed, "You just suck." Anna huffed and mumbled a sarcastic thanks.

Dean hide back a laugh and continued his watch at the corner of the window. It was still outside and he'd rather it stayed that way.

"Sam, ya wanna play?" Kenny waved a handful of cards at Sam. Sam glanced at Dean who nodded him that he could handle the watch on his own. Sam got up and joined Kenny on the bed and shuffled the cards.

Anna got up, "Yeah, watch him, I think he _**is**_ cheating." Sam snorted and Anna walked to Dean and sat down taking Sam's former spot silently.

"So, do _**you**_ have a plan?" Dean stopped peaking out the window and shut the curtain.

"I'm working on it."

Anna smiled, "Oh, you're one of those."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "One of those?"

"Yeah, ya know, one of those "in the moment" people."

Dean licked his lip, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You?"

"Definitely one of those. But I have my moments." Anna peeled the curtain back slightly and then closed it.

"When are these moments?"

Anna looked past Dean at Sam and Kenny playing cards. Sam was apparently a much better opponent to Kenny than Anna. Kenny dropped his cards and clutched his head in despair as Sam dropped a flush against his full house.

"When it comes down to him. Like, his schooling or his food that he's gonna eat the next day or week. What I've got to do to keep him healthy and alive. That's not something I can do on a whim. He deserves more than that, ya know?" She looked at Dean, "That's why I tried keeping up as normal of a life than what we had; keeping the shop, knowing the locals, going to the messed up and completely boring festivals." They both laughed and then Dean cleared his throat and checked the window again.

"Look, I understand you don't trust me," Dean looked back, "Hell, I wouldn't if it was me. But I want you to know, I am on your side."  
Dean shifted, "Look I just don't trust hunters anymore." He stopped before he gave her any reason to shoot Sam in the head. _**Damn it. Shut up. SHUT UP. Don't say anything about Sam.**_

Anna looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean you don't trust hunters anymore? What are you running from?" Dean stopped talking and looked away.

"You know I don't trust them either." Dean snapped his head to look at her and whispered, "Yeah."

"Look at what I am, Dean. They see me as more of threat than themselves. Most of them live in this life of only one way or the other, nothing in between. But then they make this schism in their own theory because they start to become the thing they hunt. They start to create what they vowed to keep at bay," Anna breathed in, "Ah...sorry. Me and my ramblings."

Dean laughed, "Nah, that's ok. I agree, nothings…" He stopped and looked at Sam, "Nothings black and white anymore….just all kinds of shades of grey." His breath hitched and he turned back to the window. He just missed the wind that ripped through the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

It was time for Dean to turn the watch shift over to Sam; He decided to not wake him. Sam was sleeping in his red shirt and blue jeans; his shoes were even still on. But he was sleeping and that to Dean was worth allowing for another hour or so. Besides, he wasn't too sure he was comfortable sleeping yet.

Anna and Kenny were in the other bed; Kenny sleeping within the comforts of the sheets and Anna either sleeping or just shutting her eyes with her head on the headboard, outside the bedding. Dean picked up his gun from the table and checked it over for the 100th time that night and then placed it back on the table. He checked the window by peeking from the corner like he'd done even double the times he checked his gun.

"Ya know, someone might think you're paranoid."

Dean snapped his head at the whisper that penetrated the darkness. No one had moved but it was Sam who spoke, head still on the quilt covered pillow and eyes still closed.

Dean smiled, "Go back to sleep, Sam."

"Who said I was sleeping? Maybe I've been laying here, enjoying hearing that gun being placed back on that table over and over and over and over…" Sam still didn't move except for his lips.

Dean picked up the gun and tapped it back down, just to be smart.

Sam grinned, "Ah, but it doesn't fit the pattern! There are usually a few more moments between taps."

Dean's smile turned into a rolling of the eyes as he picked up one of the hotel's dinner mints and threw it at Sam's head.

Sam snapped his eyes open as it made contact to the top of his forehead. He whispered an amused annoyance, "Dude, what the hell? I'm trying to sleep through my shift." He smirked at Dean and got up, dragging his long legs over the side of the bed and allowing his feet to touch the floor. He bent over a bit stretching his back out and rubbed a hand through his hair.

Dean dropped his grin and straightened up, "Sam go back to sleep," Sam opened his mouth but Dean beat him to it, "I know you were sleeping before. I've got this shift, you can take the next one." Sam looked at him and Dean knew Sam saw he was tired. Hell both of them were tired, physically and mentally. This was one wigged out job. Sam looked over at Anna so Dean followed his gaze. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam asking what he was thinking and then grinned devilishly and wiggled his eyebrows. Sam tilted his head in annoyance and clenched his jaw, giving him a "what the hell?" look trying to stop Dean from starting that crap. Dean widened his smile, opening up his mouth in a silent laugh that shook his chest as he leaned into the table trying to suppress his laughter.

Sam shook his head and rubbed his face with his hand. He jumped when he heard a very loud scuffle outside. Dean snapped up, serious and gripping his gun. Anna snapped open her eyes and scanned the room. She blinked a few times and glanced at Sam who shrugged not knowing what happened either.

Anna tilted her head, listening for the scuffle. When the second scuffle came she opened her mouth. Dean crouched down on the other side of the table, on the floor, and laid a hand on the curtain. Anna's eyes widened, "No! Dean don't look ou—" Dean peeled the curtain back slowly, like all the times before only to be shocked at the sight looking at him. Two dark shining eyes pierced into his very skull, pearly white teeth where almost pressed against him; waiting, dripping in anticipation of contact. The Siren's breath made, a momentarily seen, cloud on the window, directly in front of Dean's face. The Siren hissed, blowing more air on the window. Almost momentarily, the window shattered into a thousand pieces as it broke through, diving into the formerly safe room.

Dean's POV 

Dean had seen it for a moment and it scared him, he didn't know it was going to be there; right there in front of his face like that. He felt the glass break and he dived down to escape the mass amount of shards of glass. He felt one slice through the side of his face, nearly missing his eye. The pain was bad, and he was bleeding but he rolled over to shoot. He was taken aback when he realized there were two standing right over him. One had moved off away from him but he had no chance to see where. The other grabbed him by the neck, its talons slowly digging into his flesh. He felt the warmth of blood dribble down his neck; his own. Then he heard a scream only brought on by pain.

Sam's POV 

When the window shattered, Sam dived to the floor between the beds and grabbed his gun from the table in the middle. He had seen Dean go to the floor but didn't see anything else. The bed was obscuring his vision of where the others where. Sam rolled quickly over and saw that four Sirens had busted in. They weren't disguised; they were their fearsome selves. One had moved so quickly, it seemed disappeared from the window and reappeared at his feet. He aimed his gun up and shot the Siren in the chest. It winced and showed its teeth in annoyance as it flew down at him. Sam had no time to take another shot.

Annika and Kenny's POV 

Kenny had shot up as he heard the sound of the glass but Annika was already pulling him out of the bed and dragging him off. She covered him as glass spewed out into the room. She dragged him past Dean who was diving away from the window. Anna ripped open the bathroom door and pushed Kenny through, shutting the door as fast as she could. She felt a burning white pain through her as sharp talons ripped into her back. She screamed in pain as she fell into the door.

Kenny banged on the door, "ANNIE! ANNIE!" Anna tried desperately to get her gun around and get a shot off at the Siren behind her, but she was pinned to the door and in too much pain. So she straightened her arm up, outward and shot the Siren choking Dean in the head. Dean breathed in air, letting it rush back into his lungs. The Siren rolled on the floor and tried getting up. Dean saw Anna pinned. He pulled his gun and shot that Siren. The Siren pulled away from her, leaving Anna gasping for a breath that would come with out the sharp pain, and it turned to glare at him.

"Oh shhhii—" The Siren rushed at him. Anna turned. Dean was gone. She fought through the pain to scan the room. She rushed as fast as she could, hobbling to the middle of the beds.

She shot four times. "SAM??!" She bent down and pushed the dead Siren off of Sam's body. "Sam?" She shook him.

He gasped awake and blinked a few times clutching his head. "Ahh, god…" She pulled him up so he leaned against one of the beds. He groaned.

"Sam? You ok? The pain should go away…I know its bad." She looked him over quick. No wounds.

He looked at her, "I've had worse." When she looked at him questioningly he changed the subject, "What was that?"

She helped him sit up on the bed, "Siren Song. If I didn't get you in time they'd have…" She groaned. Sam grabbed her and laid her back on the bed. When she gasped in pain he rolled her on her stomach. Her back was bleeding badly. He went to help her when she moved to go off the bed.

"Woah, wait.." He looked around as she stumbled to the bathroom door, "Where's Dean?" His face was panic-stricken. She looked down at the floor when she met his eyes and turned away from him. Sam sat on the bed.

She opened the bathroom door, "Ke—" She started to breathe heavily, "Kenny?" Kenny was not in the bathroom. She ripped back the shower curtain and watched as the night air ripped in and out of the broken window at the top of the shower tiles.

She whispered to the night, "Kenny."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean awoke to find himself staring at the inside of his eyelids. It was so dark and he wanted so badly to open his eyes and look around but his body didn't wish to respond. His head throbbed painfully and he felt like the world was spinning around him. He tried calming down so that he could try to take in his surroundings. Once he evened his breathing and focused, the first thing he noticed was that he was immensely cold. He started to shiver. He felt a pull on his shoulders and wrists. He tried to move them but was met with a quick, dull pain that shot down throughout his arms to his sides. He groaned and leaned back, which then caused more of a pull, adding to the pain. _**Staying still is a good thing…stay still.**_ He decided not to even try to free himself from the bonds that held his wrists above his head. He was standing and he couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. He started to feel dizzy from the throb that pained through out his mind. He drooped a bit, bad idea. Because his feet were barely flat against the floor, his weight depended on his wrists and shoulders, when he drooped he pulled on those muscles causing him to groan and move again. _**Fuck…ah..shhh…**_ He gasped for the breath that he couldn't get. He steadied himself and regained his focus. His breathing was still too fast but he stayed as still as he could. He replayed the night's events over in his head. _**…Oh God…Sammy…**_ He wished right then for the will to break free and run as fast as he could to find Sam and make sure he was ok. But the bonds that held him and his body told him a resounding, No. _**Wait…maybe he's here too…**_ Dean tried opening his heavy eyes. When he finally cracked them open, taking more amount of strength than he'd like to admit, he found himself completely alone. The room, if you could call it that, was cold and dark. _**Not so bad…for a rat…oh god…rats…**_ He grimly glanced around making sure there were none. When he was satisfied, or perhaps it was cause it was starting to pain him, he stopped. _**Ok…'nuff with the surroundings…how 'bout yourself dude…**_ Straining his neck back as far as he dared, he looked up at his wrists. _**Oh…damn…not a good idea.**_ He must have been pulling on the too tight bonds for a while, while he was unconscious, they had dug into his skin, sending droplets of unwanted blood trails down his arms. It made him a bit queasy, which wasn't usual. _**Damn it what the hell?**_ He stopped when he heard footsteps on the cold damp floor. _**Oh dinner…**_ When a very attractive brunette rounded the corner, the air in the room chilled even more and the cold air were painful in his lungs. _**Guess not.**_

She walked up to him, "Dean Winchester. Lovely." He remembered the icy, sharp daggered voice of the Queen Siren from the woods.

"Sorry.. I didn't…drop in to hang…sooner," it was more painful to talk then he thought it was going to be.

"Ooh...the snark is starting. Yippee," She gave a mock clap of the hands and smiled, showing the sharp, pearly teeth that she decided to keep instead of transforming. She stepped forward and rand a taloned nail across his cheek.

"What do you…want with me?" He breathed out.

She stood with her face almost pressed against his. _**Damn she's friggin tall**_.   
"Lets just say," He tone changed. She now sounded like she knew something he didn't and wanted to rub it in. He didn't like that much, "You're valuable and that's why you aren't dead yet."

He decided to ignore that. _**Not that it was very helpful**_, "Where's my brother?"

She backed away, trailing her hand down from where the glass cut him and out underneath his chin, "Dead." She said it like it was fact. Like it was just another answer to an everyday question.  
"No." was the only thing he could get out. _**Not possible…he's not.**_ He told himself but he couldn't believe it completely. The Queen seemed to love watching him struggle with it. She watched him like an owner does to a pet, watching as they do something ridiculous but amusing.

"He is dead." Dean looked at her, square in the eyes. She smiled, evilly, "Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon, just not yet." She blew him a kiss that made him shudder and become dizzy again. As she walked around the corner, she heard him groan as he pulled on those muscles again and she smiled.

Sam sat on the bed holding Dean's dropped gun. He tried calling Dean, which he knew which he knew would be dumb. _This is Dean Winc_—Click. Sam hung up as he heard his brother's voicemail. Wondering if that's the last thing he'd hear him say. Anna stopped pacing back and forth.

"You trust me Sam?" She looked directly into his eyes.

Sam nodded snapping out of his daze, "Of course."

"Ok. I think I know where they took them but I'm not going in there naked," Sam semi-smiled and mentally gave a small chuckle at her comment but she paid no attention, "We need to get to my truck." He noticed she was a bit panicked but was keeping her cool.

Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket along with the Impala's keys. He placed Dean's gun in his inner jacket pocket, " Lets go." He walked out first and headed for the driver's side with Anna getting in the passenger's.

Both worrying about their brothers, they stayed focused. Apparently Anna's truck was now part of the investigation as evidence and was under surveillance.   
"Got a plan?" Sam asked her. They were sitting among the bushes, only a few feet from the truck. The Impala was parked far enough away to not cause any suspicion.

"Yeah, think so." Anna watched. A state trooper walked towards them and they both ducked as a flashlight swooped over top of their heads.

"You know where my stuff is right…if...its still there," They both mentally facepalmed as they realized all of the weapons might not actually be in the truck.

Sam pulled her down as another sweep of light passed over them, "How 'bout we go in the office and ask?" Anna looked at him like he was a mental patient for a second and then smiled deviously. Sam grinned back. He and Anna moved away from the truck. Sam got out the real detective's badge not the Caplin Bikini inspector one. He pocketed the Caplin Id anyway and called Dean one more time.

Far from Sam and Anna and their plan, Dean woke up from his tormented sleep to the sound of the Scorpion's Rock You Like A Hurricane.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean blinked in disbelief when he heard his ringtone. _**What the hell? Where is it?**_

Dean tried not to move too much because of the pain. He moved his head to the right and found out that wasn't a good idea, finding a nice dull kink. He saw the bluish glow of his phone laying on the ground along with his other belongings. _**Jeez…can't believe I didn't see this stuff before…**_ He looked and saw Sam's caller Id show up on the screen. "Sam. You're alive…" He felt an inner burst of strength as he pulled at his bindings. _**I knew you were.**_ He twisted his body towards the phone, pushing his toes across the floor trying to get leverage. Ignoring the pain and the oddly warm substance trickling down from his wrists down his arms, he forced himself to pull at the bonds and push forward. "Sam…c'mon…Sam is on the phone Dean…c'mon!!" The Call ended and the blue light started to fade. Dean stopped pulling and hung there limply. Breathing deeply he started to feel the wrath of his body as it reacted to his failed attempt. Silently he swore and choked on his emotion. Sammy was alive and looking for him and that made him feel like he might just survive this a bit longer. Dean looked to his right and squinted in the dark. He saw a shot of a sneaker through the boards next to him. "Kennith?"

Sam walked into the Sherriff's office wearing a suit and tie. A secretary sat at one end of the room and the new Sherriff sat at the other behind a desk with his feet up, smoking on the end of a cigar. The secretary was old but she turned her head up to look at Sam first.

The Sherriff didn't budge his fat butt at all. Sam coughed at the cloud of cigar smoke and also to get his attention.

"Yeah…what?" The Sherriff still didn't move. Sam straightened and walked over to the large and rude man. Sam noted he looked like a very fat pig, ready to be made into bacon.

"I'm Detective Rhys, I had spoken to the former Sherriff before his untimely death. I'm here to—" The fat man slammed his feet down and shot up straight.

"You have no business here, we're…we're doing our own job with the deaths…"  
Sam raised his eyebrows and clenched his teeth, "Right. I was talking about my business with the investigation of Annika Greyson."  
The Sherriff relaxed but kept his rudeness, "Yeah well, she's a suspect in our investiga—"

Sam sighed and interrupted him. He didn't have time for this. "Annika Greyson warrents a larger scale investigation, she may have been involved in other murders. I need everything you have that involves Annika Greyson. Meaning not only possessions but files and anything else you got. If you are still not willing, I'll just have my commanding officer come down here himself. Oh he wouldn't be happy." Sam moved around the desk and waited. The Sherriff was too surprised to argue and pulled out the file and handed it to Sam. He then went and handed a bag of "evidence" which was filled with whatever they found in her truck. Sam took the possessions and grinned, "Thank you. Some others will be down to take care of the truck." He winked and walked out leaving the Sherriff even more dumbstruck than he already was.

Sam picked up speed and took off his jacket as he got in the passenger seat of the impala. Anna floored the pedal and they sped off before the Sherriff decided to check it all out and realize what happened. Sam smiled as he put his tan jacket back on and had a final victory from the battle with his jeans. He threw the files in the back on the floor and opened the bag labeled "Evidence." All of the weapons were present, as far as he could tell. Anna swerved and started down a dirt path towards the lake.

"Kennith?"

Dean asked a little louder but didn't get a response except for the sneaker to shift a bit. Dean waited.

"D-d-dean?" Two eyes peered at him through a crack in the boards.

Dean smiled, "Hey kid…you alright?" He tried to keep his voice as calm and strong as possible.

"I thi-think so…I'm really cold."

Dean smiled again, "Yeah, its…its cold in here for sure."

"Are…are you ok?"

Dean looked up at his wrist without moving his head much and almost gagged. His wrists were really badly cut into.

"Great. Just a bit…tied up."

"You're great a poker but you suck at lying."

"No I don't." Dean felt a stupid kind of hurt.

"Yeah…you do. You'd already have gotten out by now."

_**True**_, thought Dean. He heard footsteps and dropped his voice, "Kennith, listen to me…I'm gonna getcha out of here."

Kenny shifted away from the boards and Dean lost sight on him. "Kennith? Kenny? Dude."

"They're coming." Dean heard Kenny whisper back to him. Dean winced and shifted as he heard the footsteps come closer.


	19. Chapter 19

Anna jumped out of the driver seat and emptied the bag on the hood. Sam pulled out his pistol, "Where exactly do you think they are?"

Anna smiled at a .44 Mag Anaconda and loaded it. She turned to Sam, "They're being kept in the old warehouse across the Lake." She pointed to an almost hidden broken warehouse way on the other side of the Lake. Sam groaned as he realized how long it would take to get over there.

Anna handed him a box, "This is like gold," Sam opened it to find bullets, "They were made with holy water present in the process. It'll make it really hard for them to heal around that." Sam smiled and emptied his gun and reloaded it with the 'Holy' bullets.

Anna looked across the Lake. "We've got a lot of walking to do."

Sam looked up at Anna and then where she was looking, "Yeah…better get going."

Anna nodded and started with Sam following. Their pace was more of a jog.

A blonde Siren turned the corner. Dean's first thought was "Barbie." She didn't look at him and went to the next room. _**Damn it.**_ Two other Siren's showed up, both brunette, and he could hear scuffling next door.

"What are you doing?! Leave him alone!" Dean's voice seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The Queen rounded the corner and walked towards him.

"Hey, pet. Mind keeping it down just a little."

"Hey! Get off me!…NO. I don't go with strangers and you're strange enough." Dean heard Kenny and then saw him as the two brunettes dragged him past. The Queen stepped back.

"Let him go. He's just a kid." Dean pleaded to the Siren.

She smiled, showing her fangs, "Oh sweetie, that's where the fun is."

"What are you? A Pedophile?" Dean snickered but he was angrier.  
The Queen smiled again, "Oh, he's more use to us for something else."

Dean understood, "Wait…" She turned and headed towards them, "Stop! Take me…do whatever you want, Just let him go! Let him go! Take me in his place!"

The Queen stopped and turned, "Sorry, you'll have your time soon. I was hoping to use you; you're so much stronger than the others. But sadly we don't have much time." She gave him a wink, "Too bad I couldn't kill you myself. Queen's always miss out on the fun." She walked away with the two brunettes who dragged Kenny away.

"STOP!! LET HIM GO!!" Dean struggled with his bonds and then stopped as the Blonde appeared.

She smiled, "I have the honors." Dean didn't like where this was going.

Sam and Anna rushed through the woods. Sam's legs were so much longer than hers but she still kept up. The forest was different than the one closer to town. It felt dead even though everything was still alive. They kept going until Anna pulled Sam off to the side and they both dived down.

"Wha—"Shh…" Anna interrupted Sam's question as she watched a Siren float through the woods.

Anna put a finger to her lips and then ran off to the other side.

The Siren walked unknowing, looking around. Anna stood and shot once through the Siren's head. She stumbled back and then shook and fell to the ground; hot steam rising from the bullet's mark.

Sam jumped and started up running with Anna. They rushed faster through.

Anna yelled to Sam, "Any moment…they'll figure it out…hurry…"

Sam pushed Anna out of the way as two Sirens jumped out of the lake and started for them.

Anna groaned, "Oh…guess they did already…getting sharper," The Sirens showed their fangs and their talons.

"In more ways than one." Anna snorted at Sam's comment and they both brought up their guns.


	20. Chapter 20

The two Siren's rushed them too quick. Sam fired a shot that embedded itself into the shoulder of one. The hissing sound came either from the entry wound or the Siren itself, as it's Sharp claw made contact with Sam's shoulder. He went down with the Siren on top, digging its talon into his flesh, deeper and deeper. Sam lost the control over his gun and it ended up lying worthless and just out of reach. The Siren held him with incredible strength, on the ground. She lifted her left arm and swung down.

Dean watched the Barbie walk towards him. "Look, whatever you want, you can have it just get them to let the kid go…"

She put up a silky manicured hand, "Hmm...Love it when a man begs…its so exhilarating watching him die that way."

Dean really didn't like where this was going.

Sam shut his eyes, ready for the stinging hot pain to whip across him. But it didn't. Two shots rang out and the Siren wailed, killing his ears in the process. He kicked the dead Siren off him and nodded to Anna who lowered her gun. She was sporting a nice gash to the side of her neck. Anna turned and walked over to her attacking Siren who struggled on the ground. Sam picked up his gun and walked over next to her and flinched as she shot it in the head, stilling it. "C'mon…" She pushed him lightly to keep on.

"Dean…I like that name, simple." She smiled and he watched as she slowly changed herself into her normal form. But it was odd, only her eyes and her teeth and subtle features were true to their natural form, other than that she was Barbie. _**The Fugly edition…**_

"Too bad we couldn't play longer…I'd love to have you as mine."

Dean frowned. Barbie came up close to him and then grabbed his head with one hand. The hand was cold, sharp and felt sick on his head. It sent a chill through his spine and the rest of his skeleton when she laid the other hand over the middle of his chest. "Sorry." She said it but didn't sound it. He had no time to think when he felt the air around him start to thin. Then he realized the air around him wasn't changing, it was the air in his lungs that was.

Sam and Anna raced through the woods and finally got to the warehouse. They crept as close as they could.

"Something's wrong."

Sam looked at Anna puzzled, "What do you mean?"

She blinked a few times, "There aren't many here…this is actually the easiest I've had with them."

Sam frowned and tilted his head at the warehouse, "This is the right place though…right?"

Anna reloaded her gun, "Hope so." Sam sighed sadly and followed her as she crept up the side towards the entrance.

Dean gasped for air. It was nothing like he had ever felt. His heart rate quickened but it tried to slow down. He felt the blood rush to his head leaving his hands, feet, arms and legs numb. He continued to try and get air but his body betrayed him. His body reacted to whatever the Siren was doing as a drowning. The larynx in his throat shut, trying to keep out the non-existent water; _**Or is there water?**_ He couldn't focus, he was getting dizzy and his body wouldn't allow him to get air into his lungs. His knees when out from under him. His full weight fell to the responsibility of his wrists. The Siren was mockingly cooing him into death. He couldn't breathe.

Anna tapped Sam and he moved to the other side of the room while she covered him. It was a big warehouse; bigger than what he had thought on the other side of the lake. He covered Anna as she ran to his side.  
"This is screwed up…we haven't seen them yet."

Sam dropped his voice low and looked at Anna, "Are you saying this isn't it?!"

Anna shook her head, "Its either that or…they're just done." She ran into the room with no warning and Sam ran in after her. He hoped they were in the right spot and not too late.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean was starting to loose total control. His body wasn't responding except for it pulling at the bonds to try and stop the assault on his breathing. Then he just went limp, no fight left. _**This is it…I'm sorry Sam.**_

He felt a warm sensation pulsing through his head as he heard something in the background of his mind. He tried to breathe and he took in a much-needed breath as he spit out…water.

Two large hands shook him, "Dean!?" Dean spit up the last of the water. _**That was so not there before…I know it was—Sam?**_

Dean looked up at his brother who was now supporting his weight and trying to cut him down. He managed to breathe out a "Sammy" and allow Sam some kind of leverage with his weight. He groaned as his arms fell to his sides as Sam sliced through the bindings with a "Alright, I gotcha big bro.."

Sam let Dean sit on the floor and catch his breath.

"Dean? You ok?"

Dean tried to pull his hand up to give Sam an 'Ok' sign but it was too painful so he just smiled, "Yeah…thank god you showed up…Damn itch on my nose was getting to me."

Sam smiled and shook his head at his brother.

Anna showed up and sighed with relief as Dean nodded to her as best he could. She looked around the corner and came back. "Dean…where's Kenny?"

Dean closed his eyes and then opened them looking into Anna's glossy eyes, shaking his head, wishing the nightmare would end.

Anna turned and bolted out of the room, searching in everyone. "KENNY?!"

Sam helped Dean up slowly. Dean, still wobbly, clung to Sam for support. Sam grabbed Dean's cell and helped him put on his jacket. Sam, out of concern, looked at Dean's wrists.  
"Dude…don't look at me like your puppy that just got ran over by a car. I'm fine." Dean pushed Sam slightly to get out of the room.

They walked almost to the door when Anna rushed back to them. "I can't find him. He's not here."

Both boys looked at a now frightened and concerned Annika. "Do you know anything at all Dean?"

Dean shook his head, "No. They took him, I tried to stop it…I'm sorry…I tried…" Anna wasn't paying attention she was squinting out of a dirty window. She raced to the door and flung it open running down the steps.

Sam and Dean followed suite but slower.

Dean groaned at each step but with each step he found his muscles starting to work again. Anna was looking across the lake when she screamed. "KENNY!! NO!!!" She started to take off running full tilt through the woods to get to the other side. Dean and Sam looked and saw a group of Sirens gathered on the other side. Kenny was on the dock and looked close to being pushed.

Sam started down after Anna, supporting Dean's weight. They both got a bit inside the forest when Dean stopped.  
"Sammy, you go and you help, I'll follow."  
Sam looked at Dean, "No way. We're both going." Sam went to support Dean again when Dean backed, "No Sam. Go. I'll be fine. I'm just slow. GO!"

Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder softly, handing him his cell and gun and then backed up slow.

Dean started up walking slow and then looked at him directly. "Go, Sammy."

Sam turned and took off as fast as he could through the woods.

Sam was running and had to stop short as a Siren jumped out in front of him. "Going somewhere, dear?" All Sam could think about was that Dean was alone and possibly in the company of Sirens again. Sam clicked his gun and the Siren smiled and vanished. Sam shifted his eyes side to side and then turned to slowly looking around him. The air got cold and he saw his breathe. _**Not good.**_

Sam waited, finger on the trigger, for the Siren to reappear. He moved forward a bit and then whirled around and dived to the side as the Siren reappeared in a haze of vapor, and launched at him. He brought is gun up in a fluid motion and shot the Siren in the heart. It sputtered and shook until it hit the ground lifeless. Sam contemplated going back but Anna's scream was closer.

Dean started up and became more agitated at his slowness. He had started to get a bit faster though, allowing his muscles to get readjusted to walking. Now what killed him were his wrists not allowing him to grip his gun tight enough. When a gunshot rang out and he heard Annika's scream, Dean's pace quickened; a new strength pulsing though his veins. He pushed himself to make the boots below him pound the ground faster and faster.

Dean passed the body of the Siren and kept going. A few more gunshots rang out as Dean escaped from the confines of the woods and quickly took in the situation. Anna had reached it all first and gone in the middle of it, taking quite a beating in the process. Somehow she must have gotten Kenny away from the Sirens and was now almost laying on him, protecting him from the assault. Sam had gotten a few shots off which left only two Sirens. The only bad part was that the two were now advancing on Sam who was reloading his gun. Dean sped up a bit and aimed, fired, sending a bullet into the head of one while another made its mark in the back skull of the other. Sam stopped reloading for a moment and looked around at the Sirens lying dead beside him. He smiled and then wide eyed, finished reloading as the one Dean shot snapped its head up at him. He fired once and hot searing steam rose from between the eyes. He took a deep breath and found Dean beside him.

"But I shot it."

Sam looked at Dean and then at his gun and smiled, "Oh…yours wasn't special." Dean gave him a wtf look and Sam handed Dean two bullets. Sam cringed, "Yeah, that's all I have left besides what's in mine."  
Dean took the two bullets and began to open is chamber when he looked over at Anna and Kenny. His heart stopped in his throat. Sam looked to where he was fixated on and did a slow 360 in frustration and sadness among other emotions.

Anna was cradling the body of Kenny, crying.


	22. Chapter 22

The sun was setting and the flames glowed eerily in the light. Sam had helped Anna build a pyre. Dean tried his best but his wrists made him useless. He felt horrible and guilty. Anna hadn't said anything other than a few words down by the lake. But she had stopped crying quite soon after and Dean didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She wasn't making eye contact with either of them and was moving by habit.

Dean kept thinking that Annika Greyson was not with them right now as they watched the final few flames.

After the burial, they drove in silence back to the room. Anna was sitting in the back with a glazed over look. Once inside, Sam started to help Dean bandage his wrists. Dean groaned in pain when the alcohol was poured over each wrist in the sink. Pieces of the bindings were still wrapped around them so Sam had tried to carefully remove them.

"Damn it…son of a…" Sam stopped and waited for Dean to calm down and then tried again. "Mother fuc—"Dean groaned again.

Sam cringed. _**This is going to take a while…**_ "I'm sorry."  
The sink was blotched with pink. Sam straightened up and Dean turned to look why. Anna stepped into the bathroom. "Let me…"

Sam looked at Dean quick who nodded. Sam gave her the bandages and other stuff. She dipped the small tweezers into the alcohol and gently to one wrist. Dean tensed at what was coming but she didn't move. So he relaxed and then she gently plucked a piece out. He went to look but she pushed his head up, "Don't look." Dean instead kept his eyes straight ahead as he felt another pull. It wasn't as painful. _**Sorry to say it Sam, but for the first time, you ain't a woman. **_Dean didn't look down but felt a sting on one wrist and then the next until it became less powerful. "Ok."

She turned away to the bathroom door and Dean looked down at his bandaged wrists. He then looked in the sink and saw large strands of the bindings that must have been deeply embedded because they were so wide. Dean walked back and tapped her shoulder before she exited the room.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry." Dean clenched his body and felt the tight pull of the tape on his wrists when he did.

She gave him a weak smile, patted his cheek lightly, and walked out. She didn't speak because Dean knew she didn't trust herself to not break down. Dean felt less guilty but it still didn't stop him from worrying. He'd been in this situation before.

He made eye contact with Sam as he followed Anna out of the room. Sam looked at Dean's wrists and sighed while he gave a half smile. Dean sat on the bed across from Sam and watched as Anna grabbed her stuff together. Both boys started to stand and talk at the same time. "Anna-"Don't"

She looked back at both. Sam nodded to his bed, "Go ahead, and stay here for the night." Anna started to argue.  
Dean interjected her thoughts. "Hey, in the morning you can go ahead and get another room." She closed her mouth and dropped her bag.

Sam and Anna had fought over who'd sleep where. Sam wanted Anna to take the bed while he slept in the chair and she fought him because she wanted him to sleep on the bed. "No…you had a longer night, take the damn bed."

"Absolutely not. This is your room," Anna wasn't tall but she kept eye contact with Sam.

Dean opened his mouth, "Well, how bout both of you sleep in each bed and I'll sl—"   
"NO!" Dean about fell off the side of the bed as both yelled the same response.

Dean shrugged, "Whatever…Jeez, it is a queen bed ya know." He kicked off his boots tiredly and lay there like he'd never felt a bed before. "Oh…maaan…I take back anything I didn't say…"  
Both Sam and Anna managed a smile, which Dean felt happy about.   
"Alright." Anna put out her hand, "This is a promise that neither one of us gets up out of the bed after the other is asleep to go in the chair." Sam chuckled and shook her hand, "Deal."

Anna didn't take as much space up in the bed as the giant Sam. They all fell asleep quickly.

Sam shifted in his sleep and rolled over. Something was wrong. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Anna wasn't in the bed. He looked around the room and saw Dean sacked out over top the covers. Sam sprung out of the bed and looked around the room again. His eyes wandered over to the chair; Anna's bag was missing, along with her jacket. "Damn it."

Sam moved over to Dean and woke him up quietly, "Dean…Dean…wake up…" Dean moaned and opened his eyes, "Wha? Five more minutes…"  
Sam shook him, "Dean."

Dean opened his eyes and looked directly into Sam's as he spoke. "She's gone." Dean carefully shifted his weight and climbed out of bed. If he thought his muscles hurt before, they sure were being a bch now. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on while Sam grabbed his.

Silently they both ran out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean pushed Sam out of the way of the driver side of the Impala. Sam watched in disbelief, more annoyance, at him. But as the driver side door slammed shut, Sam was opening the passenger side and climbing in. Once the door shut, Dean rocketed the Impala out of the hotel parking lot. Sam watched Dean cringe while he gripped the steering wheel. "Dude, I could've drove…"

Dean sat in silence. Sam shook his head, "Where are we going huh? And could you please slow down…"

Dean twist the back end of the Impala down the road and Sam slammed his hands on the front dash to keep from sliding. _**Here we go again.**_

Sam started to get irritated, "Dean!" When Dean glanced at him a bit Sam continued in an annoyed but low and flat tone, "Are you going to answer anything?"

"We have to help her."

"Yeah I get that, but how? She took off Dean. How do you know where she'll be?"

"She wants revenge. Simple. We can finish the job."

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair, "Yeah, the lake…I think she can take care of herself. She was doing the job before we showed up. I'm not saying that because we shouldn't help…. It's just you… I don't think you're all here man."

Dean frowned at Sam, "What are you talking about?"

Sam looked at his big brother, "All of a sudden, its about the job again."

"This job has always been about the job. We're helping her. What do you want from me Sam?" Dean was frustrated and took it out on Sam.

"I'm not talking about the last few days."

Dean stopped the Impala and got out. Sam got out also watching his brother come around the Impala like he was going to give Sam a shiner.

"Alright, you want to have a talk, let's talk."

Sam slammed the Impala door. "I'm not mad at you Dean, so don't get mad at me for bringing it up."

"I'm not mad."

_**Yeah you are.**_ "Look, it's the little things, ok…and then you go off on me every time I do something."

Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam gave a frustrated laugh and then started to tear up, "You brought be back and now I feel like you don't really want me back."

Dean looked at his teary eyed little brother and shook his head, realizing this conversation was more about Sam than him, "How could you think that Sam?" Dean clenched his jaw shut, not wanting to start crying with Sam. _**Yeah, make both of us pansies at the same time. Where are our Soap scripts? **_

Sam twisted a bit and sniffed his way though, "God Dean, I want to find out to help you…but…What if I can't? I want to be around my brother, not a parent. I don't want to loose you before I have to." Sam broke down at the end and Dean couldn't stay dry eyed. He grabbed Sam, "Look at me Sam…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

They both got control of themselves. Dean shook Sam lightly, "Hey, I made a choice. Ok. I made a choice. Only I can feel guilty about it." He made Sam look at him, "I don't regret it for one moment." A couple loose tears fell from his eyes, "Don't you think that for one second." Sam nodded. Dean chuckled, "Hey I'm sorry about the, getting all ticked or whatever at ya, it's just…I want to get the whole part of the deal," He smiled, "I want my money's worth," he whacked Sam over the side of the head lightly, "And dude…I mean seriously, sometimes you are too puppy playful for your own good…" Sam smiled and looked down at his feet and then up at Dean.

Dean moved around the side of the Impala to the driver's side, "And you suck at aiming…"

Sam pointed at Dean, "Hey, I shot that siren in the woods…. one shot…"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah but c'mon…you're slow at reloading…I guess you and guns," He put linked his fingers, "Just don't mesh."

Sam growled at him and got in the passenger side. Dean laughed at Sam's growl and Sam laughed too while wiping his face with his hand. The Impala started and spun down the dirt road towards the lake.


	24. Chapter 24

As the Impala halted, both boys could see Anna standing out on the docks with her gun in her hand, dropped at her side. Dean stopped Sam from running off down there.

Dean pulled out his gun and hid it and Sam, realizing, did the same. They started, slowly, down to where Anna was standing. She was a statue except for the slow breathing movements of her chest. As they got closer they saw her face was a tortured teary mess. She didn't acknowledge their presence until they were almost at the dock's left side.

"You shouldn't have come here."  
Her voice almost about scared the hell out of them, even though it was quiet, as they were thinking she 'wasn't there'. Perhaps she really wasn't.

Dean got closer to the dock, "Anna, lets get out of here and go get some breakfast." He smiled wearily.

Her eyes were the only part of her that moved. Dean took one step on the dock and Anna threw up her arm, allowing him to stare directly down the barrel of her Anaconda. Her arm was almost lined up directly behind her, as she didn't move.  
"HEY! Wo—jeez, I'd like to keep my face intact!" He took a step back, with his arms out in front of him and Sam put his hand on his gun. If he had to, he was going to do what he had to, to protect his brother.

Anna cocked the revolver and Dean groaned, "Oh C'mon…"

"Get. Off."

Dean didn't move, "No."

Sam slowly got on the dock also and whispered to Dean, "What are you doing?!"

Dean took another step, "You won't shoot me."  
"Why not?"

Dean watched her finger on the trigger, "You've got those bullets promised and I'm not on the wanted list." He took another step and so did Sam. "You can go right on ahead and take a shot. I'm sure Sammy over here would shoot you too," Dean smiled warily, "C'mon…I know why you're here, but you can't do this alone."

Anna's hand shook slightly but she wasn't dropping the gun an inch. "I've got to now."

Sam stepped forward, "No, you don't. We're here."

"You don't understand…they'll feel you…get…off…or I will make you." She spun and switched hands, "GET OFF!"

Dean got in front of Sam, "Look at me, You aren't thinking straight right now." Anna stared directly at him with clouded eyes, "I know what you're going through, do not do this, Kennith wouldn't want you to." He motioned for her to lower her gun.

"You don't know, you have no idea."

"Yeah?... I do. We'll tell ya all about it once you come with us."

She took a step forward, trying to push him back, "Dean, get both of you off the dock." Her voice was broken and soft. "You'll bring 'em."

Sam put up his hands, "Ok, look, we'll get off and then you can follow us. Just, just come back with us to the shore. We don't have to go anywhere…"

"You'll screw everything up…" She was becoming more and more desperate and Dean nor Sam liked it. Dean pulled Sam back a bit and started to walk backwards off the dock towards the shore.

She dropped her gun as both of their feet touched the shore's mucky grassy edge. The water lapped against the wooden pillars. Anna turned in alarm. The wind had stirred up and the trees swayed in panic. Anna turned back to Sam and Dean, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The gushes of wind were like a tornado and it almost drowned her out. Her hair whipped around her face and her vision became blurred by the flying dust and dirt brought about by the wind. The boys were having a similar problem. Both flew their arms over their faces. Anna started down the dock to get out of the line of fire from what she couldn't see. Sam was closest and he stumbled out towards her.

"NO SAM! DON'T! STAY BACK!" Sam barely heard her but backed off the dock, hands over his face.

"SAM!!" This time it was Dean's voice and it was in a panic. Sam had no time to react as something took him up in the air and he yelled in pain. A Siren with a wingspan that felt like it could block out the sun, dug its talons into Sam's shoulders as it dragged him over the lake. Dean aimed at the heart of it.  
"DEAN!!" Hearing Anna's voice, he threw himself to the ground and rolled out from the second diving Siren and heard a gun shot. A large form fell beside him, harsh feathers scratching at his face. He rolled over, realizing he had shot the Siren in instinct. He had heard another, following a large splash. The wind had died slightly but it started to pick up. Dean jumped to his feet, "SAM?!" He ran towards the dock.

Anna came running down the dock and pushed him back towards the upper shore. "No Dean. No."

"SAM!!" He pushed and fought to get to the water where his brother had fallen.

Anna shook him, "Dean, Look at me!"  
He did as he was told. She pushed her gun to him, "Stay up here. Don't go to the water. You see something: Shoot first."  
Dean watched her run down the dock, arm pressed over her chest towards her neck, wind ripping at her clothes, at his clothes, and watched as she dived in. He thought he heard the sound of "Gloria Patri" over the deafening sound of the wind and the sound of his own voice screaming over the wind.


	25. Chapter 25

"SAM!!!" Dean's voice makes a dull attempt to break through the harsh wind. He stays up on the shore, helpless. His every instinct is to go after Sam; to get in that water and find him until his last breath is flooded by water but he stays. Anna does know what she's doing and that's all Dean has to lean on. Then suddenly, the harsh wind stops and an invisible force feels like it's piercing past him in a rapid attempt to be free. He nearly falls over when it makes a rippled pulse from the center of the lake. Then it's gone.

He yells again, "SAM!!" His voice sounds so loud compared to what he heard before. He moves forward, cautiously, "ANNA!!"

Instead of an answering call, piercing screams and shrieks erupted from the lake. Dean backed up, bringing his gun up as one Siren after another surfaced giving off a high-pitched sound. Their skin was burning, and not just steam like essence in the air, a charring burning. More and more surfaced and the sound got higher and louder. Dean dropped his gun and fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears. One Siren got on the shore and Dean quickly grabbed his gun and shot the charred beauty.

The screams were getting quieter, so Dean resumed standing without his hands over his ears. The lake was almost bubbling, like a hot spring or a hot tub.

"I'll be damned…she turned the water holy." Dean still kept his gun up. Anna's head broke the surface, gasping for air. Dean quickly looked for Sam but didn't see him and started to panic again. Before he could do anything, Anna was dragged under.

"Oh…god…c'mon…SAM! C'mon…" Dean paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving the area Anna had surfaced.

The bubbling was starting to die down, "Sam?"

Anna's head rose up from the water, it felt like the world slowed as Dean saw Sam's head above the surface of the water also.

Dean ran down to the edge and helped Anna carry Sam's dead weight out of the water. Anna laid on the ground breathing deeply and spitting up some water, all scratched and bloody. Sam was in the same condition and Dean was working on him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Sam….C'mon! BREATHE!" Dean did a bit of CPR, when Sam coughed up a fair amount of water.

"D-dean…"

Dean smiled and laughed, "Hey, forget you didn't have gills? Welcome back to dry land."

Sam coughed out the last of the water and groans in pain. Claw marks leave bloodied rips in his clothes. Dean notices Anna is the same way.

"Hey Sammy, you ok?"

Sam looks at him with an annoyed expression, "Perfect. I love being ripped to shreds underwater." Sam sat up with Dean's help.

Dean looked over at Anna, "Does Holy Water have a side-effect? Cause Sammy here seems to have gotten an attitude." Sam shot him a pissy look. Dean just smiled and helped him stand.

Anna got up and cracked her neck, holding her left shoulder, which had been popped out of its socket, "Damn things."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder wounds, "So, why the hell didn't you do that in the first place; ya know, turn the entire nest into a….holy zone?"

Anna popped her shoulder in, groaning a bit. When both boys cringed, she shrugged with a smile. "I didn't because you don't get 'em all. I wanted to get the Queen first, then they'd all," She cracked her back a bit, "go back to the nest and wait for a successor. That's when you hit 'em all. Otherwise, the Queen escapes; goes off to find another breeding ground and starts it all over again."

Sam cringes, "Because you did it too soon, she's still around?" Sam looks frustrated, "How many do you think are left here?"

Anna shook her head, "I don't know for sure. But I can make it so they won't be back here."  
Dean motioned for them to leave and helped Sam walk up the hill to the Impala. Sam pushed him away a bit, feeling a bit mauled. "Dude…Dean…Stop…I'm good." By the side of the Impala, Dean let go and Sam about lost his balance and almost hit the hood of the car. Dean caught him at the last moment. "Uh-huh. Absolutely." Dean helped him into the passenger seat.

He turned to Anna, "C'mon, lets get out of here," and pulled her around and pushed her in the back.

In the back as Dean closed the door, Anna yelled, "Hey, no need to get all pushy, Mister Impatient."  
Sam laughed, "That's not the word I'd use." Both snorted and Dean glared at the two of them as he started the ignition.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Fuuuny." He pulled out and headed for the motel.

"Hey, Sam, when you were in the Sheriff's office, did you see a book…like a journal?"

Sam turned back in his seat as best as he could, "No, no I didn't. Why?"

Anna shook her head, "Nothing, my parents just kept one and my brothers added to it…its nothing really…just had—"  
Dean interjected, "Stuff about the Supernatural in it?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah…Are we there yet?"

Dean groaned and Anna and Sam smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

"Where is he?" Sam fidgeted on the log that sat up a ways on the gravel cliff ledge.

"Does he usually take this long to get a sandwich?" Anna raised an eyebrow as they both sat overlooking the lake.  
"Depends on how many he's getting and…. if he decides to eat them." Sam makes a disgusted face. Anna just smiles and laughs.

Then the sound of the gravel shifting and cracking and the motor of the Impala sounds behind them. They both turn to see the black beauty roll up a couple of feet from a sleek motorcycle. Dean gets out with a bag and tosses Sam and Anna each a wrapped sandwich. He himself is chowing down on probably his second.

"Did I miss anything?" Dean walks forward and sits on the spot between them and continues his eating.

"Almost…their gonna light it any second." Sam motions down at the edge of the lake a bit of the ways south.

"Saweet….Beer…anyone?" Dean hands Anna and Sam one.

Anna smiles and takes a swig, "After this, no lake for them to revert back to and start anew."

Dean grins, "And how did this come about to happen I wonder."

"Hey, I know how to use my gifts and No Dean that didn't mean what I know you thought it did." Sam snorted in his beer and Dean shrugged an innocent-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-look.

Sam smacked Dean in the chest, "Look, they're gonna do it…"

They all stood up and watched as the ground crew ducked in their safe zone, away from the charges set all around the dam. In a few moments the dam exploded, sending dirt and debris in all directions.

Dean grinned, "Oh that's so cool…"

The water from the lake began to rush out passed the destroyed lake and into a flowing river, taking it away from the town in a rush of furry.

They packed up their sandwiches after finishing them and got up.  
Sam pulled on his jacket, "So…any ideas where you're headed?"

"Find the Queen…. hunt her down. Where ever that takes me, that's where I'm headed." Anna and the boys started walking back towards the Impala.

Sam gave Anna a quick hug, "Well, you ever need anything…just call."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, and when you find the bth, please give her a nice smack in the head for me." He grinned.

"Absolutely," She gave Dean a quick hug and he overcame the shock of it and gave her a quick one back. He cleared his throat and wanted to smack the hell out of the face Sam was making. _**Yeah, yeah so I hug shut up. God, I'm gonna hear about this for the next 500 miles…not unless I hide his water when I get him a peanut butter sandwich. Hehe yeah…oh Sammy, I'm gonna get ya. **_

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder and he cringed a bit from the sore muscles. "Alright, lets hit the road. G'd luck Anna." He got in the passenger seat as Anna waved back.

"Bye Dean," She turned and walked over to the motorcycle.

Dean turned to leave but then stopped, "OH, I totally almost forgot." He walked over to her and handed her the bag, "I got this for you, thought you'd like that."  
She took the bag, "Wow, passed the flowers and chocolate and moved right on to gifts…what is it?"

Dean shrugged and grinned, "Nothing…" He walked back to the driver's side, "See ya around, Annie."

Anna pulled out a bound leather journal and opened it. It was her family's and she welled up a bit as she watched the Impala pull out of the graveled path.

"Thanks…"  
Anna got on her bike putting the journal in the compartment on the back where her guns and knives were stored. She started it up and headed in the opposite direction.

Sam sat in the impala, licking the roof of his mouth. "Dude…fflse can we stof and gets somefing to drink?"

Dean hid his amusement and laughter, "You were the one who said you had something. Just gonna have to wait," He looked at the miles, "Another 100 or so." Dean smiled again.

"Fou knows fou sufk."

Dean grinned again.

"What'd fou gives to fanna?"

Dean about lost it with his laughter but he kept himself together, "Eh, something priceless."

Sam had a horrid look on his face, "Fou difn't gives her somefing inaforfirate, fright?…fflese tell me fou difn't…"

Dean just smiled and let Sam suffer. He'd rub it in Sam's face that he snuck into the Fat Sheriff's office and stole the heirloom, which was the last thing close to Anna's family, under his nose, some other time. For now, he just laughed and pushed the Impala faster, turning on some AC/DC. No matter what happened, he was glad he had Sam and his peanut butter-stuck-mouth sitting beside him.

FIN.


End file.
